Wolves of Darkness
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Yugi and Ryou are bitten by werewolves and learn about a dark side that comes along with it. WARNING: deaths, Dark characters. COMPLETE.
1. The Turn

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This story is rated MA as stated in the summary due to excessive violence. The characters will be OOC, but considering the circumstances that should be understandable.**

Chapter One\- The Turn

Yugi and Ryou backed up against a brick wall in a dead-end with two grinning men facing them with two others behind them. "Oh, this is too easy," said a man with dark hair. "Grabbing you two was so easy."

"Wh-what do you want?" Yugi asked.

"We want you for we have plans for you two. Once we're done, we'll move on to another city. Oh, we're not going to kill you," he added seeing the terrified looks on the boys' faces. "At least that's what they'll keep us from doing." He jerked his head at the men behind them.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Yugi asked, feeling a little bolder now that he knew he wasn't going to die.

"We think we will make perfect dark werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Ryou spoke up at last. "No!"

The man, the only one who had spoken and seemed to be the leader, smirked. "You can't stop us. We will bite you tonight and then you'll have a month to prepare yourselves. You will become wolves with a dark side to kill and eat humans. Eventually the dark side will make you dark humans, like us."

"There's no way we could do any of that," Yugi stated.

"You don't understand. No one can fight their dark sides and win. You'll find out next month." He looked back and forth between the two boys before pointing at Yugi. "Both of you are kind, innocent ones and both will be alphas because of that, but I sense you will be the dominant alpha, the one to lead. Lucky you."

"How…can you tell?" Yugi was interested, despite himself.

"My pack has been together for years. My senses are sensitive even in human form." The alleyway grew dark as night fell and the man howled and the other three howled as well. All four of them sprouted fur, their clothes ripping apart while their dark eyes became glowing red ones. They dropped to four paws as they grew muzzles and tails as well as pointed ears. The two wolves in front of them growled at Yugi and Ryou before lunging forward and sinking their teeth into an arm. Both boys screamed and the werewolves in the back grabbed the tails of the attacking ones in their teeth and yanked hard. The attackers released Yugi and Ryou and turned to the other werewolves who ran off with the attackers behind them.

Yugi and Ryou sank to their knees, gasping and grasping their wounds. "Oh," Ryou moaned in horror. "Yugi, we were bitten. We'll be werewolves next month!"

"I know, Ryou. But we will fight this dark side they spoke about. We'll need to find a place to change and remove our clothes because as we saw, they'll be destroyed if we don't. We'll also need to hide what happened to us and that means we can't tell anyone, especially Atem and Bakura."

"I don't know if I can hide it from Bakura. He has ways of knowing when I'm trying to hide something."

"Yeah, Atem can tell when I'm not being honest. Hey, what if we say we're sleeping at the other's place on the full moon nights or at least for the first night?"

Ryou nodded. "I like that. That should work. But, let's go home and clean our wounds. I think I'll tell Bakura a big dog got me."

"Yeah. I'll tell Atem the same thing and Grandpa as well."

Both boys headed home and told their loved ones about an attack by a dog and assured them that the dog wasn't rabid, just scared. They had no problems the following month as they hadn't changed yet and thus acted like their usual selves. As the full moon approached, both Yugi and Ryou lied about a sleepover, claiming it was just the two of them. Atem and Bakura thought it was strange that only Yugi and Ryou were having a sleepover, but reasoned that maybe they were working on strengthening their friendship.

"Yugi, I'm a little scared," Ryou admitted as the two boys stood naked in a derelict building hours later, peeking out of the boarded windows at the sky.

"I know. I don't like lying to Atem, but I'm doing it to protect him, which seems odd."

"I know what you mean. I lied to Bakura to protect him, which is laughable." Ryou chuckled and Yugi joined in until Yugi's laugh turned into a howl which was answered by a howl from Ryou. Both boys slapped hands over their mouths and stared at one another with wide eyes.

Yugi peered through a crack to see a dark sky, but no moon yet. "Uh, Ryou?" he said as he turned around, only a bark came out. A hand went to his throat: His human voice was gone!

Ryou gaped at Yugi and Yugi saw fangs glinting in Ryou's mouth! Yugi pointed at Ryou and then his own mouth. Ryou felt his fangs and whimpered at this new addition. Yugi came over and hugged his friend. _We're slowly changing. Neither one of use can talk plus Ryou's already got fangs._ Yugi pulled back and saw that he had sprouted claws! He glanced back to see moonlight seeping through the cracks.

He whined as his transformation sped up and painfully too. He heard Ryou whine too as both changed into wolves, Yugi a black-magenta on and Ryou a snow white one. Both howled and then growled as the wolves' dark sides took over. Yugi, the more confident of the two alphas, charged at the boarded window ramming a shoulder against it. It cracked, but held. Yugi and Ryou both charged and rammed the board and this time it broke. They leaped out the window, desirous to eat and kill humans. They moved as a pair, Ryou following Yugi's lead and Yugi determined to protect his pack brother, if need be.

Yugi and Ryou woke up to find themselves back where they stared last night, but knew they had left, judging by the broken boards lying nearby and their memories as well.

"Yugi," Ryou said slowly as they dressed. "Do you remember what we did last night?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"We killed, Yugi," Ryou said, voice shaking. "We didn't eat, but we killed."

Yugi nodded sadly. "We couldn't fight the darkness. It's like they said. We're dark werewolves and we'll become dark humans as well." He saw Ryou's shocked face. "I don't like it either, Ryou, but we might want to adjust to the fact that it will happen."

Ryou nodded and both got dressed and headed home after agreeing to return to their safe house for the second night. Ryou came home and as he headed upstairs, heard Bakura call, "How was your sleepover?"

Ryou affected a happy voice. "Great. Yugi invited me over for tonight since we had a lot of fun last night."

"I see. That's good." Once Ryou went upstairs, Bakura frowned. Ryou was lying to him, he was sure of it. His hikari had forgotten to take his toothbrush with him and all his nightclothes were still at the house as were all his clothes aside from the ones he was wearing- the same one from yesterday. _I think Ryou's hiding something and I bet so is Yugi._ He picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number. After two rings, the phone was answered by a deep voice. "Hello?"

"Pharaoh, is Yugi there?"

"Yes, he just came home a little while ago. He said Ryou's having him over again tonight."

"Funny. Ryou said Yugi invited _him_ over tonight. I think Ryou's hiding something and I now believe Yugi is too."

"Yes, I got the feeling that Yugi's not being honest."

"I'm thinking of following Ryou. You want to come with me? I'm sure Yugi will be with Ryou."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"What if he's in trouble? Isn't that reason enough?"

"All right. I'll come with you, but I'll follow Yugi first."

"If they go to the same place, following our hikaris makes a lot of sense, pharaoh. That's what we'll do."

"I'm leaving for Ryou's!" Yugi called through the house hours later.

"Have fun, Yugi," Grandpa called back.

Atem hugged Yugi at the front door. "Don't forget your umbrella. It's going to rain soon."

"Of course." Yugi retrieved his umbrella from the stand before heading out the door.

Atem walked upstairs quickly and peeked out a window to see Yugi walk out of sight. He quickly headed back downstairs and said, "Grandpa, Yugi forgot his umbrella. I'm going to take it to him."

"Okay. See you later." Atem grabbed his umbrella and headed out after Yugi. He saw Yugi's umbrella open and he opened his as rain started to fall. He kept back far enough to not get Yugi's attention and yet keep him in sight. Yugi arrived at Ryou's house where he rang the bell, but when the door opened, Ryou stepped out, opened his umbrella, and both boys started off together. As Atem passed the front of Ryou's house, the door opened, and Bakura came out, umbrella opening. He saw Atem, walked toward him, and then followed him after their hikaris.

"Are we being followed?" Yugi asked.

Ryou glanced around. "No. Yugi, you sounded like a dominant alpha just now."

"Well, that is what I was told I would be. Perhaps we should embrace our roles as alphas- at least while we're wolves."

Ryou nodded. "I don't see how we can avoid that."

Yugi and Ryou entered their safe house and quickly stripped off their clothes. "The sun's almost down, though we can't see the sun." Yugi peeked out the window that wasn't boarded up to see gray clouds that were slowly darkening as the sun started to set. He turned away and approached Ryou. He was about to say something when he heard footsteps. Both looked at the doorway to see Atem and Bakura! _We were followed!_ Yugi thought in a panic._ We have to warn them and tell them to get away before it's too late!_

Yugi stared at Atem with horror while Ryou stared at Bakura fearfully. "Yugi," Atem said softly.

"Ryou, what in the world are you doing?" Bakura demanded, starting at the naked boys.

"You both need to get out of here," Yugi pleaded.

"But, why?" the pharaoh asked.

"Ryou and I are werewolves, dark ones," Yugi admitted. "We kill humans and we're starting to go dark while human."

"Starting?"

"We changed last night for the first time. Our wolves' dark sides took over and I think by killing that dark side is growing."

"Oh, Ryou," Bakura said sympathetically. "I know how strong the darkness is and it's difficult to fight, especially if you're unable of telling right from wrong."

"We should go, Bakura," Atem said. The tomb robber nodded and they had only taken a few steps when a duo of howls froze them and they looked back.

Yugi and Ryou's eyes glowed red and they growled as they shifted into werewolves. Both stalked toward their yamis, their exposed claws clicking on the floor. Both werewolves pounced on their other halves and biting on arms that protected the throat. Both humans cried out, but Bakura recovered, punching Ryou in the chest, standing up, and pulling Yugi off Atem. "Let's go, pharaoh!" Bakura yelled and both humans sprinted out into the rain, the water washing away their scents from the dark werewolves.


	2. Dark Training

**Notes:**

****blah**= wolf talk.**

Chapter Two\- Dark Training

Atem and Bakura ran all the way to Ryou's house and once inside with the door closed, Bakura sank to the floor, his back against the door. Atem sat against a nearby wall, gasping from the run. Both pushed back their sleeves to examine their wounds. "Damn," Bakura swore, staring at the blood still welling up, but not life-threatening.

"Ditto," Atem said, holding up his arm to show the teeth marks in the flesh.

"Pharaoh, this is bad," Bakura said. "But of course you know that."

Atem nodded solemnly. They both had been bitten by Yugi and Ryou whose dark sides were infecting their human nature, turning them dark, werewolf or human. _And because of that, Bakura and I will become dark wolves as well._ "What I don't know is when we will change."

"The next full moon. In short, tomorrow night. We may want to seek out our other halves and have them lead us to a safe place to transform."

"Agreed, but it'll have to wait until morning. In their current state, they'll kill and possibly eat us."

"True." Bakura listened as the rain pounded on the roof. "Would you care to stay here tonight? That way, you don't risk getting killed."

"Thank you. I think I will." Atem headed to the living room and sat on the couch. He heard Bakura go upstairs, but then came back down and into the living room with a blanket and a first aid kit.

"We're both still bleeding a little so let's take care of that before sleeping."

**Damn!** Yugi snarled. **I bit Atem! I made him a dark werewolf!**

**And I bit Bakura!** Ryou whined. **I feel awful about that and yet…I also feel good about it.**

**Yeah,** Yugi said slowly. **You know, I'm starting to feel the same way. Ryou, let's hunt.**

**Hunt? Do you mean kill and eat?**

**I don't know. We've already killed, so more of the same wouldn't matter. Ryou, I feel my dark side taking over and I can't fight it anymore.**

**Same here. It's growing and it's so strong. Perhaps, we should give in to it.**

**Agreed.** Yugi closed his eyes and when he opened them, they flared a brighter red.

**Whoa. Yugi, your eyes flared for a moment.**

**I've let the darkness take hold of me. I have no problem killing and I won't have any problems eating humans either.**

Ryou closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and opened his eyes that flared for a moment. **I've given in as well. Let's hunt.**

**When we get home tomorrow, we need to lecture our yamis about accepting their wolves' dark nature. I sense that both will be omegas and loyal to the one who bit them.**

**Actually, Bakura will be loyal to both of us. You're the dominant, the leader so all omegas obey you.**

**Ah, all right. Now, let's hunt.**

Atem arrived home the next morning and told Solomon that his umbrella had gotten broken last night and he had taken refuge at Ryou's and just woke up to find that Yugi had left without him. Solomon said he did notice that Yugi had come in alone, but had seemed cross about something and so didn't question him. Atem nodded as he climbed the stairs; he had a good idea what Yugi was upset about, but he needed information from his sweet friend. Atem opened the bedroom door to see a scowling Yugi sitting cross-legged on his bed, arms folded over his chest. His violet eyes were a darker shade as they glared at the pharaoh as he crossed to his own bed. He gazed levelly and calmly at Yugi.

Finally, Yugi snarled in a dark tone, "We told you both to leave and you wasted time talking to us! You don't get it! Atem, I'm not sweet and innocent anymore! I'm dark, vicious, and a killer!"

"So…are you going to kill me, then?" he asked quietly.

Yugi snorted. "Of course not. I can smell the wolf growing inside you as well as your pack position. Forget about being an alpha, that's my position. Mine and Ryou's, though I'm the more dominant. No, Atem you're an omega and once you've killed, you'll become dark, too."

"Suppose I don't kill?"

Yugi chuckled low. "Oh, you will. That's unavoidable. Your wolf's dark side will compel you to kill and as I'm your alpha, you'll want my approval to be part of my pack."

Atem was horrified to hear Yugi talking like this. Somehow, overnight, Yugi had gone from a kind, sweet person to a dark vicious werewolf who spoke casually about killing.

"Oh, by the way, I'll be telling Grandpa about going to the movies and then sleeping at Ryou's. Of course, we won't be doing that," Yugi added.

"Of course," Atem sighed as he laid down and turned over, his back to Yugi before slipping into a fitful nap.

Bakura awoke to a fiercely-slapped cheek. He sat up with a yelp, a hand flying to his cheek. He looked up into dark brown glaring eyes: Ryou. His normally sweet angel had a snarl on his lips and a look more suited to himself. It was almost like looking into a mirror image brought to life.

"You baka!" Ryou growled darkly. "We told you to leave, but you didn't, and now look where you are: About to become a dark werewolf like me!"

Bakura gaped at Ryou. "Odd. You didn't seem dark yesterday."

"But, it was starting. I know that I killed and ate a human last night. The first night, I know I just killed. So, I think killing starts the descent into darkness but killing and eating intensifies and guarantees it. Thus, my sweet, kind personality is gone and now I'm like you." Ryou laughed in a dark way. "And you know what? I like it! It feels great!"

"Ryou-," he began.

"Don't try to turn me good again. It won't work. I told you, the old me is gone and once you've changed and killed, you'll like it too! I think the old me had tamed you. Soon, you'll be back to how you were before you met me."

Ryou's words and actions horrified Bakura. This wasn't the Ryou he knew and had befriended. _If Ryou's become this dark, then that means that Yugi's just as bad, if not more so._

Bakura became aware of Ryou leaning toward him, sniffing. "Hmm…I thought so. I can smell your wolf and it seems you'll be an omega. Makes sense since I'm an alpha though Yugi's the more dominant alpha and thus, the leader."

"You and Yugi are alphas?"

Ryou grinned. "I know. You would think we would be omegas given our kind personalities. Well it seems the four of us found out differently. You'll be an omega and unless I'm mistaken, so will Atem." Ryou chuckled. "How ironic. The pharaoh will be a follower instead of a leader."

Bakura sighed. "Fine. I don't like what I'm hearing, but I accept that is what will happen. So, which alpha will I be following: You or Yugi?"

"You'll follow both since I bit you and Yugi's the dominant alpha. You'll want approval from both of us."

"And killing someone would be a start."

"Exactly."

"Bakura, this new Yugi is scary. I mean, he's so dark," Atem whispered glancing at the naked boys on the other side of the vacant building where last night's attack occurred.

"Ryou's just as dark. He's kind of like how I was in Egypt."

"Yugi revealed that he and Ryou are alphas and that I'll be an omega who will want Yugi's approval."

"Ryou told me the same thing too. Only as an omega, I'll be wanting approval from both of them since Ryou bit me and Yugi's the dominant alpha, the leader."

Atem sighed. "I don't want to kill, but Yugi said it's unavoidable."

"Ryou more or less said the same. I didn't like what I heard, but I've accepted that I'll be a dark wolf and eventually a dark human. I think my acceptance will make the descent into darkness easier. Heh, your descent will be rough, pharaoh. Maybe you should ask Yugi how rough it was for him."

Atem shook his head. "I think the darkness stared infecting him after the first full moon. He'll most likely tell me to just give in now. I just can't make myself do that."

"Well, the full moon tonight will take care of that."

On the other side of the room, Yugi and Ryou were also talking and glancing over at their soon-to-be omega. Unlike Atem and Bakura's worrisome conversation, theirs was dark and gleeful. Yugi glanced anxiously out a window and saw a still glowing sunset. He growled in annoyance.

"I know," Ryou said also annoyed. "Night can't come soon enough."

"You think they'll change slowly like we did the first time?"

"I hope so. It'll be entertaining to watch their reactions and witness their pain."

"Yeah, and I'll enjoy every moment of it." Yugi sighed at the thought.

Barks and yips caught their attention and looked to see Atem and Bakura stared at each other, stunned at the loss of their voices. Yugi shared a mischievous smile with Ryou. He felt that they too had lost their voices, but he was fine with that. Yugi gave a howl, hoping that his omegas would respond. He heard Ryou answer immediately and then a howl similar to Ryou's: Bakura. Then a deep, almost reluctant howl sounded. _Yes!_ he cheered silently. _They responded, eventually. Bakura answered almost immediately. I think Atem was fighting it, but couldn't win. This tells me that Bakura's willing to be a dark wolf while Atem refuses to accept it. He shouldn't refuse. He's already beginning to change when he lost his voice._

A pained yelp echoed and Yugi turned to see Bakura sprouting a muzzle of sharp teeth, extra teeth appearing which accounted for the yelp. His brown eyes locked onto Yugi's eyes and the alpha saw the brown darkening almost going black. _Whoa! He's really accepting the darkness. Excellent!_ He looked at Atem.

He was holding up his hands with a look of horror. He had sprouted claws and his hands were conforming into paws. Yugi wanted to tell him to give in, but he couldn't talk and his barks wouldn't make sense until they had all become wolves. He saw Atem close his violet eyes, shake his head, and when his eyes opened, they were glowing red.

Yugi felt his fur and tail sprout and he savored the change. He saw Ryou with fur and paws and his muzzle was starting to extend. Yugi's violet eyes turned red and glowing while his ears became pointed and went to the top. Yugi urged himself to change faster and he saw his muzzle and paws form as he dropped to them and gave a low satisfied growl. His change complete, the barks, whines, and yelps became clear to him. The whines were Atem's and seemed to be saying, "I mustn't change, I don't want to give in to the darkness." The yelps were Bakura's and they were filled with joy. "Yes! Yes! Faster! I want to change faster!" Indeed, his urging was pushing his change; he was sprouting silver fur and his paws were forming the exposed claws. The bark were Ryou's, urging Bakura along. "Yes, that's it. Give in to it." The barks made Yugi realize that Ryou had finished changing, too.

Atem struggled against the change. He had thought that if he fought back, he would break the curse. It wasn't holding up. He realized that the change had been starting when he couldn't speak. He kept fighting even when his hands became paws and his eyes turned to glowing red ones. He saw Bakura changing faster than he was. He already had the fur, paws, and the muzzle of a wolf. He looked at Atem with almost black eyes as his ears grew pointed and traveled up. Atem fell forward onto his forepaws and craned his neck to see back paws and a black tail, the tips a yellow color, growing out. _No!_ he thought. He closed his eyes to will the tail away, but instead a burning sensation rippled across his body. He opened his eyes to see black yellow fur all over his body. He whined as the last of his changes finished before growling low in his throat. He failed to stop the change, but he would not kill. He was not a killer.

Bakura continued to savor the pain and rippling powers as he dropped to his silver paws and his tail grew out. His eyes became glowing red ones before growling in satisfaction. He approached Yugi and Ryou, tail kept low showing his submission and willingness to please them. He stood behind and to the right of Ryou and turned to watch Atem continued to fight the change. He eventually lost as his ears and muzzle appeared and he growled. He didn't move after the change and Bakura wondered if he was fighting the darkness' compulsion to kill.

Then Yugi barked in a commanding tone and Atem reluctantly joined them standing behind and to Yugi's right. Satisfied, the lead alpha led the way out of the building, wanting to satisfy his desire to kill and eat as well as train his omegas to, at least, kill. He knew from experience that once a kill was made, the darkness would truly begin to grow.

Their search yielded a mother and two young children. Yugi licked his chops at the sight. He growled and barked softly to Ryou, saying the woman was his and Ryou was to send the omegas to kill the children. Just to make sure, he barked at Atem to attack and kill one of the children before charging toward the woman. She screamed and drew the kids behind her to protect them. Yugi leaped and ripped at her throat with his exposed claws. She grabbed at her torn throat and Yugi landed in front of her before jumping up and running his claws straight down from the collarbone to the abdomen. The life light faded from her eyes as she fell back and in front of the kids. They were trembling and whimpering at the sight of the vicious wolf and their dead mother.

Ryou, during the brutal attack, directed Atem and Bakura to come in from opposite sides to take down the children. Bakura immediately took up his position and after a moment's hesitation and a snarl from Ryou, Atem followed suite. He didn't want to kill one of the kids, but his alpha had ordered him to do so and to listen to Ryou and he found he wanted to make Yugi happy so he would do what he had to in order to make that happen.

Yugi snarled at the kids with the intention of freezing them with fear and keep them whimpering in order to excite his omegas. It worked as they stood still and kept whimpering. Suddenly a silver wolf leaped in from the left and took down the older kid. The younger one leaped to the right and a black yellow wolf plowed into her. Bakura wasted no time in savaging the older one while Atem simply slit the other's throat, severing the jugular. Yugi growled softly and in anger. His omega was still fighting. _I'm going to give him a scolding and send him to properly kill someone. He will learn to love killing. In the meantime, however, I'm hungry._ He barked at Ryou to come over and eat. While they ate, they talked about their omegas.

**I'm pleased with Bakura's takedown and murder. It was beautiful,** Ryou said.

**I'm pleased too, but Atem's still fighting. Yes, he killed but it was too merciful. I'm going to scold him and we'll have to have him kill again.**

**I approve. He needs to love killing. Hey! What's Bakura doing?**

Yugi looked up and his tail swished. **It looks like he's eating his kill.**

**Wonderful!** Ryou howled. **His darkness will get stronger.**

Atem retreated to where the pack had been when they found their targets and laid down on the ground. He shut his glowing red eyes to block out the sight of the others eating the humans. It sickened him to see it not to mention that he killed. _I didn't want to do it, deep down, but my dark side compelled me to kill. I, at least, made that girl's death merciful._

A growl made him open his eyes to see Yugi's teeth close to his face. Yugi pulled back and paced back and forth, his black magenta tail swishing angrily and his claw raking the soft dirt with every pass. For a time, there was silence save for the sounds of eating and Yugi's claws.

Finally, Yugi spoke. **I'm disappointed in you,** he snarled. **You killed, but it was too gentle.**

**I don't want to kill,** Atem replied. **I was a pharaoh, remember? I was taught to protect, not to kill.**

Yugi snarled louder. **You're not a pharaoh anymore! You're a dare werewolf and you better accept it! You're an omega and I'm your alpha! You were always the leader and offering me advice, but now our roles are reversed. _I'm_ the leader and you're going to listen to me! The dark side in all of us is strong and no amount of fighting or resisting will make any difference. Ryou and I tried, but as you saw this morning, the darkness won out. I, for one, like how confident, strong, and dark I've become. I have no guilt over what I've done, but perhaps that's part of your problem. You feel guilt over killing. Well, get over it! Real wolves don't feel guilt; they kill to eat or protect their pack and I will do the same.**

Yugi turned and stalked back to the others. Ryou and Bakura were both licking their paws and muzzles clean and looked at Yugi as he approached. Bakura slowly came up to him, his eyes flaring brighter for a moment before speaking. **That was exciting and thrilling. It was great to kill and eat that child. I didn't think I would eat a human so soon, but I loved it.**

**I'm pleased,** Yugi told him. **I saw your eyes flare for a moment, a sign that the darkness has truly taken hold. I only wish I could say the same for my other omega.** He glared back at the black-yellow wolf who had put his head on his forelegs.

Bakura also looked at Atem. ** He's feeling guilty, isn't he? I would say that the innocent don't embrace the darkness easily, but that's not true.**

**Correct. He claims it's because he was a pharaoh. I told him he's not one anymore and he needs to accept that he's a dark werewolf as well as act like on. Ryou agrees with me that he needs to kill some more until he has no guilt over doing so.**

Ryou nodded. **And I think I know the perfect place.**


	3. Alphas and Omegas

Chapter Three\- Alphas and Omegas

Atem trotted behind his pack, not knowing where they were going and not particularly caring. He was lost in his own head, his two sides warring within him: Light and dark. He wanted Yugi to be happy with him, but that meant killing without guilt and he couldn't see himself doing that. He just couldn't.

_You better see yourself doing that,_ he thought. _Yugi said it himself. He tried to fight it, but he lost and if someone like Yugi couldn't win against the darkness, then what chance do I have? I gave into my inner darkness once before, so why is it so hard to give in this time? Yugi's light no longer exists to keep me pure so there should be nothing holding me back._

Yugi walked slightly behind Ryou, letting him take the lead to the "perfect place" to train Atem. The white wolf wouldn't say what this place was or where it was, only that they'll see when they get there. The only things Yugi noticed was the area looking decidedly run-down and that Atem seemed lost in thought. _Is he still fighting? Or is he thinking about what I said? I hope it's the latter because that might just lead him to some dark conclusions._

**Okay, we're here,** Ryou announced. He pointed a foreleg to a house on the right. **I happen to know that a large group of homeless people live there.** The last statement was directed at Yugi.

**Good job, Ryou. I'll take Atem in. You and Bakura stay here. Perhaps, you can gauge exactly how dark he is.** Ryou nodded and Yugi approached Atem who stood apart from them.

**Come with me.** Yugi headed for the back of the house with Atem behind him. The back door was ajar and the two werewolves slipped in, their glowing eyes and superior night vision allowed them to see with acuity. Yugi sniffed the air and detected at least six humans in the building. He saw Atem likewise sniffing the air and said, **You smell that, too?**

Atem nodded. **There are six humans.**

**You know why we're here.** It was a statement, not a question.

**Yes. You want me to kill again.**

**And do it right this time! You've got six chances.**

Atem slunk low to the ground, paws spread slightly apart to minimize the chance of clicking claws. He let his nose lead him to where the humans were located, his instincts coming to the surface. He sensed his alpha trailing behind him. _It's strange that Yugi would be in charge and I would follow his decisions. One such decision is to turn me dark. I sense the darkness within me, wanting to come out, but what little light I have is keeping it at bay. However, I feel the light fading; being extinguished. The darkness is taking over me and I can't fight it anymore. I must and will give in._

He crouched by a corner and peeked around it to see his targets. He saw two adults and four children. He bared his teeth; they longed to rend and tear. One of the adults were nearby. _He'll die first,_ Atem thought. He crouched lower and leaped onto the man. He knocked him over before ripping into the chest with his claws. He grabbed the throat with his teeth and ripped it away so fast that blood spattered onto his muzzle. The spurt of blood gave him a thrill and triggered a killing frenzy within him. He turned, snarling, on the next adult, a woman, and leaped at her, his claws ripping chunks of skin from her arms. The sweep of his claws forced a baby from her grasp and it came flying toward him. He opened his mouth slightly and the baby slide neatly between his teeth, whimpering slightly. He bit down and shook his head from side-to-side sharply, effectively ripping the infant in half with both halves flying in opposite directions. He then slashed and clawed the woman to death before turning on the three remaining children and ripped them apart. Once the last one was dead, Atem threw his head back, and gave a long, loud, joyous howl.

Yugi watched Atem attack the first human first with his claws and then his teeth, ripping the throat away, causing blood to spurt out and some landed on Atem's muzzle. He saw the eyes flare a little brighter before Atem turned on the woman, snarling; only ripping her before killing the baby he had forced from her grasp. He then viciously killed the woman and her remaining children. He saw Atem's eyes flare even brighter before he let out a long, loud, joyous howl. _He's done it! The darkness has taken hold and it was amazing to watch him attack in a killing frenzy. It was glorious!_ **Let's go,** he said and led the way out, his omega following without hesitation.

Ryou watched Bakura shift restlessly on his paws. ** What's wrong?** he asked.

**I feel this is a waste of time. The pha- I mean, Atem will not kill without guilt.**

**He will, eventually. We have all night to train him and we'll have a month to verbally train him before the next full moon.**

**Forgive me, Ryou, but Atem has a strong sense of right and wrong.**

**So did Yugi and me, but we turned dark in the end. Speaking of dark, what about you?**

**I am returning to the way I was before. You were right, Ryou. I killed and I like it! I am not completely back to how I was, but it's a start.**

**You have also eaten a human. That is very dark.**

**I want to be as dark as you and Yugi. Tell me what I have to do.** Bakura's tone was all eagerness.

**I'm…not sure what to tell you. I turned this dark in two days. The following weeks will be new for all of us. Perhaps our instincts will guide us.**

A long, loud, joyous howl sounded through the air; its tone deep: Atem. **Hmm,** said Ryou. **It sounds like Atem has turned dark. I imagine we'll found out soon.**

The clicking of four sets of claws drew their attention and they looked to see Yugi and Atem approaching them, the latter had blood on his body, the smell of it was human. Ryou moved toward Yugi and the dominant alpha stopped while the omega stood beside Bakura and started the clean his fur, his tail swishing happily. **We heard the howl,** Ryou said. **What happened?**

**The darkness has taken hold. He killed all the humans in the house: Six of them.**

**Six!? Excellent!**

**Yeah, it was amazing to watch.**

Bakura heard the alphas' conversation and stared at Atem who was now washing the blood off his muzzle with his paw. **Atem?**

He paused and looked over. **Yes?**

**Did you really kill six humans?**

**I did and it was thrilling,** he responded, sounding proud. **I felt no guilt over ending their lives. I am a vicious dark wolf and I like it.**

**About time you came around.**

**All right, you two,** Yugi barked. **Let us return to where we changed and rest. We have weeks before the next full moon and we need to see how dark we'll act during those weeks.**

Atem awoke to find himself curled up naked with his pack around him. He thought back to last night and felt pleased with the latter events of the night. He loved killing those people and knew he had Yugi's approval over the act. _I am truly part of the pack now and I'm willing to let Yugi be the leader he's become. After all, he's an alpha and I'm his omega. My job is to support him in whatever decisions he makes and carry out his orders._ A stirring caught his attention and he looked to see Yugi and Ryou waking up, their eye colors still as dark as yesterday. He wondered if his eye color had darkened as well. The alphas stood and moved to where their clothes were. The absence of their body heat woke Bakura and Atem saw that the tomb robber's eyes were almost black just like last night while they changed. The omegas also got up to get dressed.

Yugi watched the omegas as he pulled on his black clothes; ever since the morning after the first full moon, Yugi's clothing choices were black shirts and jeans. He could see tiny details about them from his place: Both of their eye colors had darkened, a sure sign that they had turned dark, Bakura more than Atem as he had eaten a human. But Atem's darkness came from the mass killing. _Each werewolf apparently has their own way to darkness. Most through killing and eating humans. Perhaps a few do it through mass murder. I do believe that Atem will eat a human next month._

The group split into pairs, each for their homes. As they walked, Yugi felt a need to keep the pack together. They would need a place to stay; somewhere comfortable when in human form as well as easy access to prey. _My house fulfills both conditions. The only thing is that Grandpa's around. Hmm…interesting. I have killed and eaten humans but I cannot bring myself to kill Grandpa. Is my human compassion surfacing? No, my human compassion is gone like most of my human emotions. Perhaps it is because Grandpa is family and family is like a pack. Perhaps, next month I'll bit Grandpa and he could serve as an advisor. Yes, that would work, if I can curb the instinct to kill. I know a way it'll work; I've seen it before._

"Atem, what do you think about making Grandpa a wolf? I believe he would make a great advisor to our pack."

"That's a good idea, but what if you end up killing him? One cannot advise if one is dead." Atem's tone was casual when he spoke of Grandpa possibly being killed.

"I had thought of that and I plan to try and curb that instinct. I've seen a tactic once before: When I was bitten, the one who bit me was pulled back by his omega that prompted him to chase him down. So, that's the plan I'll use. Can I count on you to insure that I don't kill Grandpa?"

"Yes, you can. I will do my best to make sure you don't kill him."

"Excellent."

Ryou and Bakura walked home, the latter behind the former as was proper for an omega. Bakura found he rather like being a follower. Back in Egypt, he had been the leader which can be demanding at times. A leader had to be certain of his decisions, be totally committed to them, make sure he could deliver on his promises. A follower simply carried out order given to him and trust his leader to protect him. A follower also wanted his leader to trust him. _Ryou trusts me, especially now that we are both dark and we feel the same way on a variety of subjects._

"Bakura," Ryou said suddenly. "I've been thinking that the pack needs a place to live between full moons that also has easy access to prey. Perhaps our home could be that place."

"Yes, but what if your father comes home, which at some point, he will?"

"I can claim that Yugi and Atem are visiting and of course, if he starts getting nosy, I'll kill him."

"Kill him!? Your own father!?"

"What's the problem? You killed in Egypt without another thought, right? You forget: I'm like you were back then. I have no issues about killing him."

"But Ryou-," Bakura began, but Ryou stopped and whirled around, eyes sparking in fury.

"No buts, Bakura! I'm your alpha and you listen to me! If Father gets in my way, I will kill him and if I need your assistance, you will provide it. Is that clear!?"

"Yes, Ryou," Bakura answered, cowed by Ryou's sudden anger. Or was Ryou asserting his dominance and Bakura was reacting to it as his omega side required?

"Good." They continued home.

"Are you sure, Ryou? You would kill your father?" Yugi said over the phone.

"You sound like Bakura. My father's hardly there for me and I can take care of myself. You're not feeling compassion are you, Yugi?"

Yugi bristled at this. "Of course not. I have no compassion whatsoever. I was thinking of turning Grandpa to act as a pack advisor. As careful as we are, we might get cocky which would lead to sloppiness. An older wolf would have advice to avoid such problems. Of course we will have to turn him dark as well, but it will be worth it to have an advisor who will be able to offer advice once the darkness takes over."

"That's a great idea and with him as part of our pack, your home could be our den."

"Exactly. I propose we use your house as a base to plan our next month. Atem and I will come by next week to start planning."

"Agreed. See you then." Ryou hung up and he sat there, thinking about the conversation. Yugi planned to turn his grandpa and claimed he had no compassion to influence his decision. _I believe him when he says he has no compassion. Both of us lost our human emotions; only the emotions of a wolf remain. It's possible Yugi's thinking as a wolf and a pack is family. Grandpa has been a caring person toward Yugi and his friends. Yes, he's Yugi's family and pack is family. Yugi is definitely thinking as a pack leader._ Ryou stood up and stretched, intending to go upstairs and sleep which was what Bakura was doing. He paused to look into a mirror on the way up.

His white hair had a definite upward spike but lacked the horn-like spikes Bakura had. Dark brown eyes stared back, his wolf's dark side clearly still noticeable to him as the full moon had been last night. His clothes were black like Yugi's; they were like an outward indication of their dark sides. Ryou liked how the black looked against his hair. _I look Gothic, but I like it._

Atem examined his reflection critically. His eyes were darker than they were before he changed. He could almost see the wolf stirring behind them before disappearing from sight. A buckle-less black band circled his throat and went will with the sleeveless black shirt and black leather pants. His socks were also black but were hidden in the black boots on his feet. He nodded as he slipped on a black jacket before leaving the room. Yugi was waiting at the door and once Atem appeared, he called, "We're leaving now, Grandpa!"

"All right. I'll see you boys later." Solomon heard the door open and then close. He leaned on the shop's counter, thinking. Yugi and Atem had returned a couple of mornings ago from their movie and sleepover date with Ryou and started dressing entirely in black and behaving almost anti-social. The desire to hang out with their friends now allayed his concerns that both were behaving like recluses. _I'm imagining things,_ he thought. _There's nothing different about them. Their clothing choices is probably just a phase._

Joey blinked at the sight of his friends. They were both wearing all black and seemed…different somehow. Yugi was leading Atem instead of side-by-side or Atem leading Yugi. "Yug', everything all right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, usually Atem is leading or you're walking side-by-side."

"Usually, yes. But I'm leading now."

Joey scratched his head, but shook it off. "Well, let's head for the arcade." Tea, Tristan, and Joey were about to leave when Yugi pushed to the front to lead the way. The three of them exchanged looks that said they were thought it strange for Yugi to push. Joey drew alongside Yugi to ask again if he was all right when Yugi suddenly reacted strangely: He growled at Joey and said, "Get back where you were." His tone was that of one giving an order.

"Yug'? What's wrong?" Joey asked.

Yugi stopped and turned to Joey. "I said get back where you were," he said sharply. There was now a tone of warning in his voice, anger bubbling up. Atem recognized the tone of an angry alpha, though he wasn't sure how he was able to recognize it. "Joey, I suggest you step back," Atem said softly.

Joey promptly did so and Yugi turned away and continued to lead the way to the arcade. Tea and Tristan were careful to stay behind the shorter boy while Joey and Atem brought up the rear. "Atem, what's up with Yugi today, not to mention you?"

"Yugi's growing up and desires to be a leader. I am allowing him to do so."

"He didn't have to be so hostile about it."

"He saw it was necessary and I won't gainsay him."

Joey blinked. Atem was acting strange, too. He wasn't behaving like the pharaoh he had known. What was going on?"

"Atem, thank you for stepping in earlier," Yugi said as they headed home.

"You're welcome. Your alpha status is quite strong."

"As is your omega status. You recognized my decision to lead and supported it. I was tempted to kill Joey and would have if you hadn't suggested he stepped back."

Atem nodded. If Joey hadn't stepped back, Yugi would have viewed it as a challenge to his authority and as an alpha, he would kill any who displayed insubordination, even if they did not realize they were doing so. His brutal murder of Joey would have caused problems, yet Yugi's act would have been acceptable to the dark werewolves they had been and the dark humans they were becoming.


	4. Full Moon Rising Again

Chapter Four\- Full Moon Rising Again

"You would have been within your rights to kill him," Bakura said. "You were warning him. It's not your fault he didn't understand."

It had been a week since the day Joey almost died and the pack was seated in Ryou's living room. Yugi and Ryou sat on opposite sides of the couch while Atem and Bakura sat on the floor opposite the ones who bit them. "I wonder," Atem said. "Would they have understood if we told them?"

"Of course not," Ryou said. "They might have understood the werewolf part, but not the darkness part. They wouldn't understand that the darkness is part of being a werewolf and once one is consumed by darkness as a wolf, it spreads to the human side too."

Atem understood this and yet he felt deep down that he wasn't dark enough. _Is it because I have not eaten human flesh yet? I only killed, yet I have been accepted as part of the pack._

"Atem, answer me!"

Atem jerked slightly. "I'm sorry, Yugi. What was that?"

Yugi blew air out of his mouth impatiently; becoming dark humans was clearly rough, but they would eventually succeed. "I was asking what you were thinking."

"I was thinking about how I don't feel dark enough. I listen to you and how dark you sound. I want to be that dark as well."

Ryou nodded. "Yes, I hear what you're saying. There are some ways to go about that. One way has to wait as it is eating a human. Meanwhile, start thinking more like a wolf and the darkness will follow. That is what happened last week. Yugi is thinking as a pack leader and that positon coupled with the darkness is why Yugi is acting the way he is."

"Yes," Yugi agreed. "and I take pride in this combination. I also love being dark. Now, on to the plan of turning Grandpa…"

Atem sat cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed while Yugi showered. Ryou's advice had echoed in his mind during the meeting and he resolved to meditate on it. _He said I need to start thinking more like a wolf than a human. I need to take pride in being an omega and let the darkness grow. My wolf instincts are strong and dark and I should let go of my human instincts and let the wolf take control._ Atem released his human concerns and instincts and allowed the wolf and the darkness to control him.

Yugi entered the room to find Atem in a meditative positon. _What is he focusing on? Trying to think more like a wolf, maybe?_ "Atem," he said. The omega immediately responded by opening his eyes and staring at Yugi attentively. Yugi's eyes widened: Atem's eyes had darkened further. They now matched Yugi's shade perfectly. He grinned at this revelation. "Well, look who is truly letting the darkness in."

"I recalled Ryou's words and advice and after thinking about it, I realized I had to let my wolf concerns and instincts take control and the darkness followed," Atem explained, his voice tinged with darkness, much like Bakura.

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that's exactly what you had to do and now that you have, you'll love being the dark wolf you really are."

Atem spent the next few weeks letting the darkness grow and letting the wolf control his thoughts and actions. He didn't care what anyone thought of his behavior, save for Yugi who was also letting the wolf and the darkness control him. Atem acknowledged Yugi's authority over him and swore to obey him without question. This pleased Yugi as he had gotten a call from Bakura shortly before Atem's oath, who swore unending loyalty to him and Ryou.

The time of the full moon had arrived and Yugi and Atem began to set up the attack by opening one of the living room windows to allow easy escape. Both boys wore only their bathrobes for easy removal. It was sunset when Yugi and Atem asked to talk to Grandpa in the living room.

"Now, what's this about?" Solomon asked looking between the two of them.

"We have something to tell you. Grandpa…Atem and I are werewolves," Yugi stated without fear.

"What?" Solomon laughed. "Yugi…you're joking."

"No, I'm not," Yugi snapped, shocking Solomon.

"Yugi, what's wrong with you? You've never spoken to me like that."

"I told you, we're werewolves and we're about to prove it." Yugi dropped his robe and Atem followed suite. The sky outside went dark and Yugi howled at the thrill of being able to change again and Atem answered the call immediately. Atem was anxious to change as opposed to last month when he had tried to fight back. He was also anxious to eat his first human.

Their dark purple eyes turned into glowing red ones and they growled as they quickly shifted to their wolf forms. Yugi stalked to one side of his stunned grandpa while Atem moved to the other side. Despite Yugi's alpha status, Atem was still bigger and would have enough strength to push Yugi off after the bite. Yugi lunged forward, mouth wide, and he sank his teeth deep into Solomon's arm who screamed in pain. Atem saw that Yugi looked like he was going to kill and he ran forward and rammed Yugi in the side, forcing him to release his hold. Yugi glared at Atem who leaped out the window and ran with Yugi right behind him.

They had gone about two blocks before Yugi thought about calling out an order. He barked, **Atem, stop!** The black yellow wolf came to a dead stop. Yugi stepped in front and delivered a back paw slap to Atem's cheek. **Why the hell did you attack me?** he demanded. **I should kill you for that.**

**You were going to kill Grandpa. The plan was to turn him, not kill him. You ordered me earlier today to stop you if you looked ready to kill.**

Yugi growled softly, before his anger faded. **Yes, you're right. I did order you to do that. Thank you, Atem. You're forgiven. Now, let's find Ryou and Bakura before we hunt.** A howl sounded through the air: It was Ryou. Yugi howled in reply. Soon, two four-legged figures appeared, one snow-white, the other silver. The two stopped in front of Yugi with Bakura behind Ryou. **How did it go, Yugi?** Ryou asked. **Did you bite him?**

**I did and if it hadn't been for Atem, I actually would have killed him.** He tilted his head to his omega.

**Well, if you killed him that would have been fine. There would have been a legal mess, though.**

**True, Ryou and I'd rather not deal with it.**

**And you won't have to. Now, let's hunt. I know more homeless humans are in that run-down area were at last month. I spent some time these past few weeks monitoring the area.**

**Excellent. Let's move out.**

Solomon nursed his arm as he headed to the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit. He shook his head as he washed the blood off and then examined the wound: The bite was deep and if he didn't know better, he would have thought Yugi was trying to kill him. Atem's tackle confused him: Was he reacting to Yugi's attack or…was he insuring Yugi didn't kill him? There was no doubt that both were acting differently.

_What has become of the boys I was raising?_ Solomon thought as he proceeded to treat and wrap the bite. _And what of me? My grandson's a werewolf and he bit me. I'll become a werewolf too. But, when? Tomorrow? Next month? I need to talk to those boys tomorrow._ Groaning slightly at the bite's pain, he retired to his bed.

Atem snarled as he leaped at the child before him. He knocked him to the floor, baring his teeth. The child screamed in terror which sent a thrill through Atem, knowing he was the cause of the scream. He slashed at the throat, severing the arteries and vocal cords. The child gurgled slightly before he died. Atem licked his chops before leaning down and tearing into the body. His teeth tore off a strip of flesh and he tasted it against his tongue as he chewed before swallowing it. _Hmm, not bad,_ he thought as he tore off another piece. _I should have done this last month._

Yugi and Ryou watched as they shared a kill that had been done by Ryou. _He's really tearing into his kill, _Yugi thought as Atem proceeded to the meat. _It's amazing how his meditation changed him so rapidly. Last month, he was trying to resist the darkness, reluctantly killed, and finally gave in to killing six humans which let the darkness start to infect him. Now he's as dark as the rest of us. I wonder how long it'll take Grandpa to turn dark._

**Atem's really come far,** Ryou commented.

**Your advice weeks ago brought it about. He was meditating after the first meeting and when I spoke his name, he opened his eyes and I saw they were as dark as my own. I think he's been anxious to eat his first human.**

**I'm glad I could help your omega increase his darkness. Bakura's dark, but sometimes soft emotions will crop up and I have to verbally discipline him to remember who's the alpha and who's the omega.**

**It took Atem about a month to go completely dark. I wonder if it'll take Grandpa that long.**

**Perhaps. It'll be up to you and Atem to make him understand that it's inevitable and it would be easier to give in to it.**

Bakura finished his meal, licked his paws and face, and then strolled toward Atem who was still eating, his tail swishing as he did so. The silver wolf sat and waited until Atem looked up, licking his chops. **Enjoying your meal? You seem to be taking your time.**

**I am enjoying it. I'm savoring every bite. This is my first time eating a human.**

**You really are dark now, just like the rest of us. I am experiencing soft emotions and minor insubordination. Ryou's had to verbally discipline me.**

**Perhaps you could do some meditation like I did. It's how I let the darkness grow and eventually I surrendered to my wolf concerns and instincts. Any human concerns I had are gone. I am all wolf inside.**

Bakura's tail swished eagerly. **That's it? Sounds simply enough. I'll try that in the morning.**

Atem and Yugi returned home and curled up in bed in the early morning hours and did not awaken until late morning. Both washed up and dressed before heading down, Yugi in lead as usual. They entered the living room to find a stern Solomon on the couch, his arms folded with the bandaged arm on top.

"Sit!" he ordered, pointing at the armchairs. Both didn't argue, deciding to humor him. Atem discreetly sniffed the air: He picked up Yugi's alpha scent and a submissive omega scent that had to belong to Solomon. _Hmm, does that mean that Bakura and I are dominant omegas now?_

Yugi had picked up two scents as well: Atem's omega scent and a second omega- submissive one. _There's only three of us in the house. I can't smell my scent, I'm familiar with Atem's scent, but not the other one. That has to belong to Grandpa. Hmm, that will give Atem and Bakura some dominance. Good- four wolves to train him._

"Yugi, I want an explanation," Solomon demanded.

"Fine," he said, darkness tinging his voice. "Ryou and I were bitten three months ago. We hid that face until our second change last month. Atem and Bakura followed us and we bit them. If Bakura hadn't reacted quickly, both would have died."

Solomon paled at this revelation. _So, Yugi was trying to __kill__ me? But, Atem stopped him even though he's a werewolf too._

"I had the idea of wanting you as an advisor," Yugi continued. "I intended to just bite you, but a werewolf's vicious, dark nature prompts killing, not turning someone. I anticipated that and ordered Atem to stop me from killing."

" 'Ordered'?"

Yugi nodded at Atem to speak. "Yes, ordered. Yugi and Ryou found on their first night that they are alpha wolves with Yugi being the more dominant. When Bakura and I were bitten but hadn't changed yet, we were told we are omegas, loyal to the one who bit us with Bakura loyal to Ryou and Yugi since he's the leader."

"Grandpa, you will be changing tonight and my nose tells me that you'll be a submissive omega. That means you'll listen to all four of us. I also suggest that you give in to the darkness that exists in all werewolves. Ryou and I experienced it the first night, but it wasn't clear until the morning after the second night. Bakura gave in during his first night right away while Atem gave in somewhat at the end of that same night."

Solomon's arms went limp and his mouth fell open. He would change tonight? A darkness would be there and Yugi suggests he give in to the darkness? "I will never give in," he stated. "I accept I'll change, but I will not allow this darkness to affect me."

Yugi nodded to Atem again. "You will become dark. It's inevitable. I tried to fight it, but the darkness is too strong to resist. It's easier to give in."

"What exactly is this darkness?"

"It's more like thinking like a wolf ad having no guilt in killing or eating humans." Atem pointed at his eyes and then his throat. "Notice that both of our eyes are darker and our voices have a dark tinge to them. These are indicators of our darkness while in human form. Our pack statuses also affect our behavior while human."

Solomon was horrified by what he was hearing. Atem had spoken casually about killing and eating. This young man used to be a kind, good pharaoh, an excellent leader. Now a dark omega wolf had taken over and he was a follower while his grandson was a dark alpha wolf, a leader. "So, the boys I know no longer exist? That you're both really wolves?" He directed this question at Yugi.

"Mostly, yes. We still look human and speak human speech but inside we're wolves. Now, Ryou and Bakura will come here before it gets dark. All of us will change and you will begin your path to darkness."

"I told you, I will not give in and I won't listen to you. I'm your elder and you're supposed to listen to me."

Yugi and Atem exchanged looks before shaking their heads and leaving the room, Yugi leading again. "He'll resist. You know he will," Atem said.

"Yes, but we'll have two nights and all of the following month to work on him."

"I wonder if his age will factor in."

"I think it will. His age may help him resist or it may serve to weaken his ability to fight. There's no way to really know. But we'll find out tonight."


	5. Dark Submissive

Chapter Five\- Dark Submissive

Bakura and Ryou arrived one hour before sunset and all four gathered in Yugi and Atem's room. "Yugi, I smelled a submissive omega when we first arrived," Ryou said. "It's Grandpa, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

"Submissive omega?" Bakura repeated. "What place does such a wolf have in a pack?"

"A submissive is one who will listen to all alphas and the more dominant omegas, in this case, you and Atem," Yugi said.

"We're _dominant_ omegas?" Bakura gasped. "Since when?"

"Since I bit Grandpa. So, what will be our plan to make Grandpa dark? I recognize that killing and eating humans is the best way to do it."

"Yugi," Ryou said. "I suggest that Atem and Bakura have the opportunity to train Grandpa with us supervising from a nearby distance should our leadership as alphas be needed."

Atem and Bakura exchanged looks of excitement. "You think we should train him, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

Yugi nodded. "I agree. An interesting suggestion. Let's do it. Now, sun's almost down. We need to gather in the living room, undress, and prepare to change." Yugi sniffed the air. "Grandpa's in his room. Ryou, you and I will head downstairs. Atem, you and Bakura go collect Grandpa and then join us."

The omegas nodded and left the room ahead of Yugi and Ryou. The latter ones headed downstairs and Yugi made sure the windows were open for easy exit. They waited and several minutes later, the sounds of three sets of footsteps were heard before Atem, Bakura, and Grandpa appeared. The elderly man watched blandly as the boys removed their clothes. Yugi looked at him. "Undress unless you want your clothes destroyed."

Solomon glared at Yugi before removing his clothes. Yugi bristled at this reaction. _He should not be disrespecting me. Yes, he hasn't changed so he's still acting like a human, but still. The wolf within should be trying to start influencing him. It would seem his age __is__ helping him to resist. It may take all four of us to turn him dark, but I will give Atem and Bakura their chance._

Bakura drifted over to Atem. "So, which one of us will take charge of training?" Atem looked at him and Bakura saw that his purple eyes were much darker than last month. They matched Yugi's shade and he saw the shadow of the wolf stirring in their depths. _I think Atem's more dominant than me which makes sense since I'm loyal to both of our alphas while his is only to Yugi._

"Who do you think should be in charge?" Atem said neutrally.

"I say it should be you. You're loyal to one alpha while I'm loyal to two. That makes you the more dominant omega."

Atem nodded. "Very well," he managed to say before night fell and his human voice was snuffed out along with everyone else's. He heard Yugi howl and then Ryou's before he joined in, followed by Bakura and then a few seconds later, a reluctant wavering howl was heard. Atem guessed the wavering part was due to Solomon's age. Then, he growled and his eyes glowed red as he quickly transformed, saw the other three had finished changing before turning to watch Solomon change as did the others.

Solomon removed his clothes, watching the others as he did so. Yugi and Ryou were watching the sun go down while Atem and Bakura were engaged in conversation. He recalled the latter two enter his room several minutes ago and said he needed to come with them downstairs. He did so, suspecting they would drag him downstairs if he refused. As he stood there, naked and separate from the others, he reminded himself that he would not allow the darkness to affect him and he would not listen to the others. He was older than they were and by all rights, he should be the leader. _The others may act and think like wolves, but I will not,_ he thought firmly.

The sky turned black and Solomon sensed his human voice was gone before he heard Yugi howl like last time only this time Ryou followed next, followed by Atem, and then Bakura. He felt an urge to howl as well and struggled against it until he couldn't and let out a reluctant howl. He felt awful about giving in to the urge and yet it felt so…good. What didn't feel good seconds later was a burning rippling sensation across his body before gray magenta fur covered him from head to foot. He fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around his stomach, and his head bowed. He wanted to gasp at the feeling but instead he panted. It was difficult to fight the wolf who wanted to come out; the harder he fought, the more the wolf fought back and boy, was it vicious in its fight.

He saw his muzzle push out and when he put his hands down, he saw that they had already become paws with sharp claws extended from them. He felt something brush behind him and he craned his neck to see a gray magenta tail brushing against his legs, his feet already paws and planted firmly on the floor which meant his spine wouldn't keep him upright. His ears changed and finally his eyes before a low, resenting growl came out.

His ears pricked up when he heard Yugi bark and he actually heard words. **All right, omegas out first. Grandpa, that means you too.** _Right,_ he thought. _Yugi referred to me as an omega this morning. I don't want to listen, but I find that I can't resist._ He moved forward to stand with the others omegas. Atem jumped outside first, then Solomon with a nudge from Bakura who followed him, and finally Yugi and Ryou. The alphas stood back to let their omegas take charge.

Atem saw that Solomon was distracted by his sharper senses and stepped over to Bakura. **Any suggestions on where to go?**

Bakura looked at him, surprise flickering in his eyes. **I thought you already had an idea.**

Atem sighed. **I've been thinking as an omega. I know how to follow, not lead. Not anymore. Even as pharaoh, I asked for advice.**

**Yes, but one you got advice, you still made a decision. You still have the ability to lead, Yugi just has it more than you do now. By the way, our favorite hunting ground is still full of homeless people. Ryou wasn't the only one monitoring it.**

**Thank you Bakura for your advice and your point. I am still a leader, just not of our pack.** He drew himself up. **All right, everyone. Let's move out to hunt.** Atem took the lead with Solomon behind him being herded by Bakura and all three watched by Yugi and Ryou.

Solomon followed Atem, not wanting to but feeling compelled to do so anyway. He knew exactly what Atem meant by hunt: He had spoken earlier of killing and eating humans which is a dark thing for people to do and that seemed to apply to werewolves as well. He doubted he could do either, however the wolf inside wanted very much to do both. There were two conflicting sides in him: One was his human thoughts; the other was the wolf's desires and instincts and the latter side was very strong.

**Solomon, how are you feeling?** Bakura asked, drawing alongside him.

** Conflicted. One side is pulling me one way while the other is pulling me in the other direction.**

**Ah, I see. I personally didn't experience it, but I know what's going on. You know what you have to do: Let the wolf out. Let it guide you through its instincts.**

**No, I can't. I don't want to.**

**Yes, you can. No one can fight the darkness and the wolf and win. Yugi and Ryou were sweet and innocent, but the darkness consumed them. Atem fought hard, but he too gave in to darkness. I was already dark, but I grew darker for I never ate human flesh before until the first night I changed.**

Solomon was quiet for a moment. ** It would be easier, wouldn't it?** he said softly. **It's so strong and I'm getting tired of fighting it.**

**Then, don't fight. Give in, Solomon.**

Solomon exhaled slowly as he surrendered to the wolf and Bakura saw his eyes flare very slightly. He inward grinned. _He's surrendered to the wolf inside. He's not dark yet, but it's a start._ Bakura drifted back and let Yugi and Ryou come closer before saying, **I have good news: Solomon's let the wolf take over, but he's not dark yet.**

**Good job,** Ryou said. **I figured you would be the one to talk him into giving in, even a little bit.**

The pack arrived at their favorite hunting ground and Atem sniffed out a suitable target: Enough to feed them and train Solomon. More than enough. _I think one alpha and one omega should accompany him. I'll be the omega and Yugi will be the alpha. _**Yugi,** he called.

The black magenta wolf came over. **Yes?**

**I have found a suitable target and decided one alpha and one omega should accompany Grandpa inside. I think you and I should do it.**

**Agreed. You're still a leader, just as I have always suspected.**

**You, too? Bakura said the same thing earlier. I believed I had lost it when I first changed. I had been thinking and acting like an omega ever since.**

**You never lost it and you never will. You simply acknowledge that I'm in charge.**

**I do. I now give you control of this training night.**

**Thank you, but I'll assume half the control. This is still yours and Bakura's night. Grandpa, follow Atem and me. Ryou, you and Bakura stay here and await my howl.**

Both wolves nodded and the other three headed for the house Atem had indicated with a forepaw earlier. Yugi sniffed the air once inside: Yes, more than enough to eat and train. Atem had chosen well. They crept inside, paws spread slightly to prevent their claws clicking. Yugi licked his chops in anticipation of eating before glancing back at Solomon who seemed lost in thought. _That's how Atem was before he killed the six humans and turned dark. If Grandpa can at least kill without guilt, that will be enough for tonight._

Solomon was examining his wolf side and found that everything he had been told was true. The desire to kill was mostly for food and sometimes for fun or protection. No matter what the reason for killing a wolf would have no guilt over killing. _I can feel the wolf's desire to kill and the dark nature of the werewolf and I will give in to it. It's easier to give in, just as Yugi and Bakura said._

Yugi stopped in a hall and the other two did too. **The prey are in the room ahead,** he said softly. **Grandpa, do you want an example of how to attack?**

**If you think that's best,** Solomon replied, a bit surprised at response: He sounded like an omega.

**All right. Atem, take Grandpa ahead and show him your killing skills. Call once all are dead.**

**Yes, Yugi.** Atem moved ahead and Solomon followed. Atem looked forward to killing again and knew the one he killed would be his dinner. He peered slightly around the corner to take in the layout and placement of the humans. _Seven, just as I thought. One for me, six for Grandpa. Perfect._ **Okay, Grandpa. Watch and once my target is dead, it'll be your turn.**

Atem crouched down, flexed his extended claws, and then ran into the room. He launched himself at the biggest man of the group. The man, however, reacted fast, seizing Atem's forelegs and slamming him down on his back. Atem yelped at the slam, winding him and he felt a knee pressed down on his stomach. Fear welled up inside him: This human was going to kill him! He howled, **Yugi! Grandpa! Help!**

A duo of growls was heard and two werewolves plowed into the man. Atem rolled to his paws. He quickly leaped to the front of the room and growled at the other six humans to prevent them from leaving. Solomon and Yugi, meanwhile, savaged the man who had threatened their pack member. Solomon slashed blindly, howling in fury. Once the man was dead, Solomon turned on the other humans and killed all but one so that Atem could truly show off his killing ability which was just as vicious as the rest of the pack, but contained more brutality than the others.

Yugi howled and within minutes, Bakura and Ryou ran into the room. He let them choose their dinner before going to Atem who was cleaning his claws. **Are you all right?**

**Yeah. I was just stunned from the blow, but I was scared that he was going to kill me.**

**So I heard when you howled. I was angry that your target chose to fight back.**

**I got cocky and I could have died. This is precisely why you wanted to turn Grandpa. I just wish this happened after he turned dark.**

**No,** Solomon answered. **This is what I needed. I heard you howl and I too grew angry and wanted to protect you.**

Atem looked questioningly at Solomon and then at Yugi. **It's done,** Yugi said. **Grandpa has turned dark.**

**And here's the first piece of advice: Never take on the biggest target by yourself. We're a pack and we should work together to take on big prey.**

**You're right,** Atem admitted. **I won't make that mistake again.** With that, Atem leaned down and started eating.

Solomon moved to the entrance to the room and sat down, watching the others eat. The idea of eating humans was still repulsive, even though he had killed and turned dark. It didn't bother him that he killed; he had been protecting his dominant omega. His desire to protect gave complete control to the werewolf and slightly darkened his nature. He closed his eyes to take stock and his feelings and desires. _Let's see…I have killed and I kind of liked it. The wolf in me has unlocked advice that an older wolf has knowledge of and I feel more like a wolf than I did earlier tonight, but more than that: I __**am**__ a dark wolf and I will follow the orders of my alphas and the dominant omegas._

**Grandpa? Are you awake?** Yugi asked.

Solomon opened his eyes. **I'm awake, Yugi. I was just thinking and looking inside myself. I found that I kind of like killing and a knowledge of advice has been unlocked inside me. Also, I am feeling and thinking more like a wolf, a dark one. I am willing to follow you, my alpha.**

**I already knew you were dark, but I needed to hear you say it. I accept your oath to obey me.** He jerked his head to the pack. **Hungry? I know changing burns a lot of energy.**

**Thank you, but no. I'm not that dark yet, I'm afraid.**

**No, you're not. However, I expect you to eat with us tomorrow.**

**Yes, Yugi. As you wish.**

Yugi returned to Ryou who was still eating the big man he and Solomon had killed. Ryou swallowed and licked his muzzle before saying, **So, how's our omega advisor doing?**

**Quite well, actually. He's not as dark as we are, but he admitted that he kind of likes killing and he's feeling and thinking more like a wolf. He's also willing to follow my orders. He called me his alpha.** Yugi leaned down and lapped up some blood.

**That _is_ wonderful news. Of course as a dark wolf he would listen to you. You bit him and you're the pack leader.**

**True. I told him that I expect him to eat with us tomorrow. He said, "Yes, Yugi. As you wish."**

**Good. He'll be dark just like the rest of us.**

Atem way lying down, gnawing meat off a bone when Bakura came over and laid down next to him. **So, what exactly happened?**

**I got cocky. I tried to kill a target too big for one wolf.** He nodded at the one Yugi and Ryou were eating. **He had me on my back and a knee pressed hard on my stomach. I feared for my life and…got scared so I howled for help.**

**As you should have. You feared for your life. I hear you and would have helped, but I had my orders to stay outside and wait for Yugi to call.**

**Of course. It worked out, though. My life being threatened was enough to anger Grandpa and turn him dark.** Atem grabbed some meat.

**Indeed? Well, it seems our training night was a success.**

**For most part. He hasn't eaten humans yet.**

**Something tells me that Yugi will take care of that, if he hasn't already.**

Solomon woke up in his bed the next morning, naked and, for a moment, wondered why he was naked. Then, last night came back to him and he grinned in satisfaction. _Ah, yes. I turned into a wolf and killed six people. I've also given in to the darkness and the wolf within. No, that's not right: I __am__ a wolf. My human form and ability to talk is just a convenience between full moons._ He got out of bed and threw on a bathrobe. He decided to leave the shop closed since tonight was the last full moon. _In fact, I will close shop every full moon from now on._

He emerged from his room and was halfway down the hall when the door to Yugi and Atem's room opened and both boys exited, also in bathrobes. They met at the top of the stairs and Solomon let them go first as they were dominant over him. He followed behind Atem, but went into the kitchen while the boys first went to the dining table and then joined him in the kitchen. "So, what would you like to eat?" Solomon asked.

Yugi and Atem exchanged looks before Yugi wnet to the fridge and pulled out three slabs of beef. Solomon stared at the food, a little surprised. _He must have put them there before sunset yesterday because I didn't notice them before now._

"You can cook those, though I'm fine having it as is."

"If that is what you want, Yugi. And you, Atem?"

He appeared thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I'll take medium-rare."

Solomon nodded as Yugi took his piece of meat and he took out the largest skillet he had. He intended to have his own well-done. The boys' choices seemed to reflect their werewolves' desires. Yugi had eaten humans possibly every night except the first time he changed and thus he had developed a taste for raw meat. Atem, he knew from listening, had only eaten humans for two nights and had a slight taste for raw meat, but preferred it be cooked somewhat. Solomon had thought it strange to have beef for breakfast until he looked at the oven clock and saw it was after twelve in the afternoon already!

Solomon entered the dining room some time later, a plate in each hand and his dominants waiting for him, drinks and utensils already laid out. He put the plates in front of his place and Atem's before sitting down. He saw Atem look at Yugi and he followed suite. It was then that he was aware of two things: First, Yugi hadn't started eating. _He waited for us. Now, we wait for him to start eating._ The second thing he noticed was that Yugi was sitting at the head of the table with Atem on the right and Solomon on the left. _Our pack statuses are prominent still which makes sense. There's still one more full moon and besides, we are wolves even if we don't look it._

Yugi took in his omegas who looked at him and a feeling of control came over him. _They listen to me and that's how it should be._ "Tonight is the last night we well change before the next full moon. I expect both of you to follow my orders and to act like the dark wolves you truly are."

Both omegas bowed theirs head and said, "Yes, Yugi."

"Good." Yugi picked up his knife and fork and proceeded to tear into his meal. He had been tempted to eat with his bare hands, but chose to eat in a civilized manner. _Wolves can't use utensils, so they have to use their paws, claws, and teeth. I have the option to use utensils right now and I will take advantage of it._

All three took naps after lunch so that they would be well-rested for their night out. Ryou and Bakura arrived fifteen minutes before sunset and all five stripped off their clothes in the living room and waited for night. Solomon felt anxious and attributed it to the fact that he would eat his first human as he had promised Yugi he would. _I have already killed so eating my kill is the logical thing to do. An animal does not kill if they do not intend to eat. Of course as werewolves, killing is part of our dark nature and it does not matter the reason._

The sky darkened and Yugi howled first. Ryou took up the call as did Atem and Bakura and each one was filled with joy. Solomon added his own joyful howl as he shifted to werewolf just as quickly as the others, low dark growls issuing from all five of them. Yugi led the way out and the others followed. Yugi decided that they would hunt elsewhere tonight. No human was safe from their killing instincts. There were no safe places- except maybe downtown. He refrained from going there as there were too many humans and that could present a danger to him and his pack. He instead decided that the park and the surrounding streets near it would be their territory for the night.

They crouched in nearby bushes, waiting for prey to come by. **Grandpa, you make the first kill tonight and remember, you promised to eat with us.**

**Yes, Yugi. I remember.**

Yugi remained standing as Ryou, Atem, and Bakura laid down in the grass. None of them knew how long they may have to wait, so they got comfortable. Yugi's nose twitched as the scent of a human reached it. He looked at Solomon and tilted his head in the direction of the scent. The elderly wolf nodded and got into position. He knew that he had only killed with his claws last night. Tonight, he would use his teeth as well.

His prey came into view, a pretty woman. He waited until she had just passed his hiding spot and he slowly emerged, the leaves rustling which made the woman turn around to see a gray magenta wolf with glowing red eyes appear and growl at her. She screamed and ran and her reaction excited Solomon who took off after her. He leaped toward her and hit her in the back. They went to the ground and Solomon wasted no time in killing her first with his claws, then he latched onto the back of the neck with his teeth and ripped it apart. The kill sent him into a frenzy and he proceeded to eat. _Delicious,_ he thought. _I really should have done this last night._

Yugi watched the entire thing and was pleased at Grandpa's takedown, killing, and eating of his victim. He growled in satisfaction, drawing the others' attention. **I take it that he's eating?** Ryou asked.

**Yes,** Yugi answered. **He promised he would eat and he didn't let me down. If he had, I would have punished him for breaking his promise, maybe even killed him.**

Solomon returned, licking his chops and his eyes flared brighter than last night. **That was wonderful!** he howled. **I wish I had done it last night.**

**I felt the same way the first time I ate,** Atem said.

**All right, everyone,** Yugi said. **Let's move out to the streets and continue the hunt.**

The pack barked and yipped their approval as they stalked out into the streets to eat their fill. They would focus on being darker wolves during the coming month and who knew, they may accidentally turn someone else and have a new pack wolf to turn dark. But, that came sooner than any of them anticipated.


	6. A New Wolf

**I want to point out that the last chapter had originally been intended to be the final chapter with this and the next chapter being miscellaneous sequel pieces, but they ended up becoming part of this story. So, if something seems off or the ending doesn't seem satisfying, that could be the reason. Plus, I ran out of steam when I did end the story.**

Chapter Six\- A New Wolf

**I see my dinner,** Ryou announced, pointing a foreleg at the back of a blond boy. **I'm going in.** He took off down the sidewalk, exposed claws clicking slightly. He leaped into the air as the boy turned and Ryou landed on his chest, knocking onto his back. The boy put a hand on Ryou's chest and held him out at arm's length while digging into his jacket pocket. Ryou, intent on killing and eating his victim, didn't see the switchblade until it flashed across his left foreleg. Ryou howled in pain. The blade flashed again and it caught Ryou across the chest, who howled again.

**Ryou!** Atem howled, running forward and biting down on the arm of the hand holding the blade. The boy screamed and Ryou was able to limp away from the scene. Atem looked at the boy, recognition hitting him and freezing him in place.

**Atem, come back!** Yugi ordered. The black yellow werewolf let go and ran to his alpha who led him into a narrow alley where the others were gathered around Ryou who was lying on his side licking the wound on his leg while Bakura leaned down and nursed the one on the chest. **Ryou, you going to be okay?** Yugi asked.

**Yeah, it's not deep, but it hurts like hell,** Ryou grumbled.

**I heard you howl, but I was so horrified, I couldn't move,** Bakura confessed. **Thank the gods, Atem acted.**

**I bit him and he's still alive,** Atem stated. **We have a new pack member to train and I recognized him: It's Joey.**

**Joey?** Yugi repeated. **Joey's going to be a werewolf next month?**

**Not necessarily,** Bakura snarled. **I could track him down and make him pay for hurting my alpha.**

**No,** Solomon barked. **You will not kill him.**

**You're not my alpha,** Bakura growled.

**True, but **I** am,** Yugi said. **I agree with Grandpa, though: You will not kill him.**

**But, he could have killed Ryou,** Bakura protested.

Yugi slapped Bakura with the back of his paw. **I said you won't kill him! I'm your alpha, your leader and you will obey me!**

Bakura bowed his head. **Yes, Yugi.**

**Yugi,** Atem stepped forward, head bowed. **I'm sorry I bit Joey.**

**You were saving Ryou. You reacted instinctively.**

**So…you're not angry.**

**No. But we will have to approach Joey and tell him what will happen in a month.** He turned to his fellow alpha. **Ryou, can you walk?**

**Yeah, but not to my house. I can make it to our den, though.** Ryou struggled to his paws.

**Okay. I was going to suggest we all go back to our den, anyway. I don't want any of the pack separated tonight.**

Yugi called Joey the next morning, saying he needed to talk to him. Joey arrived about an hour later, his forearm bandaged. "Hey, Yugi. Everything, okay? You sounded serious."

"Come in, Joey. Everything's not okay." Yugi let Joey in, closed the door, and led the way to the living room where Atem, Solomon, Ryou, and Bakura sat waiting for them.

As Joey sat, he saw Ryou with his arm bandaged from wrist to halfway up his forearm. Bakura sat beside Ryou, glaring at Joey from his spot on the floor. Joey sat on the couch between Yugi and Solomon while Atem sat on the floor beside Yugi. _Okay, this is weird. Why are Atem and Bakura on the floor when there's another armchair available? Why is Bakura glaring at me and what happened to Ryou?_

"Ryou, what happened?" Joey asked.

"That's part of why I called you here," Yugi said. "Let's start with your arm, Joey. What happened?"

"Man, it was scary and weird. I was walkin' around and heard a clicking sound behind me. I turned around and this wolf knocked me down and looked like it was gonna kill me. I held it back and slashed it a couple of times with a switchblade before another wolf appeared and bit me. Both wolves ran off and I headed home to get patched up."

"That's not an ordinary bite," Yugi said. "That's a werewolf bite."

Joey looked at Yugi for a moment before laughing. "Yug, you're joking."

"No, he's not," Solomon said. "A werewolf bit you Joey. We know because we saw it happen."

"You did?"

"Yes," Ryou said. "Joey, we saw it because **we** were the wolves. I was the one you attacked." Ryou pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a bandage on his chest as well.

"That was you? Were you trying' to kill me, Ryou?"

"Yes. We're dark wolves and we kill and eat people. We don't care who we kill. I didn't recognize you and frankly, it wouldn't have mattered if I did."

"O…kay," Joey said slowly, shocked by Ryou's harsh words. He looked at the others. "So, who's the one that bit me?"

Atem raised his hand. "That was me. I was afraid for Ryou's life. I was saving my alpha's life."

"Your alpha?"

"Yes," Yugi said. "Ryou and I were bitten and found that we are alpha wolves with me as the leader. I bit Atem and Ryou bit Bakura. They are omegas loyal to alphas, particularly the ones who bit them. I bit Grandpa three nights ago. He's a submissive omega who obeys all four of us, but is also our advisor."

Joey didn't want to believe what he was hearing, but the bandages on Ryou matched the injuries he had inflicted on the white wolf and it would explain Bakura's death glare. Joey swallowed hard. "So…did you call me here to…"

"Kill you?" Bakura finished. "Believe me, I wanted to last night, but Solomon and Yugi said no."

Joey looked back and forth between the people he sat next to. "If you're not killin' me, then what? I become a werewolf next month? A part of your group?"

"You could kill yourself," Bakura suggested.

"Not happen'." Joey jumped to his feet and backed out of the room. "I'm not doin' suicide and I won't be a dark werewolf. Forget it." He ran out of the room and out the door, ignoring Yugi and Ryou's calls.

"Ingrate," Bakura said. "He doesn't realize the wonderful gift he's been given."

"He obviously doesn't see it that way," Atem pointed out.

"He needs to; otherwise he could get himself killed on his first night," Solomon said.

"Did anyone catch his scent?" Yugi asked, looking over the room. The only responses were Ryou shaking his head and the others bowing their heads. "Okay. It's possible it's too early for a scent. Ryou and I acted normal when we were bitten since it was the third full moon night when it happened."

"Yugi, he needs to accept what's happened," Solomon insisted.

"I know. I think we need to give him a little time. It's a lot to accept at once since we can't prove it right away. He'll accept when he changes, though."

Joey pounded up to his room, closed the door, and flopped backwards onto the bed, holding his bandaged arm up and looking at it. _Atem did this. Hard to believe he would attack me to save Ryou. Hell, hard to believe Ryou would attack me to kill me. Neither one would act like that…unless they __are__ dark wolves. And that would mean that…I'll be a dark wolf too when the full moon comes._

Joey spent two weeks avoiding contact with Yugi and his pack as he tried to come to terms with what he would become. He knew he would become a werewolf which seemed cool, but the dark aspect scared him. There was no way he could act dark. He was a good, decent person. _So was Ryou and looked at how he acted. He said he would have killed me whether he recognized me or not. Is killing without guilt the only thing that makes someone dark or is there more? Perhaps I need to talk to Yugi and learn more._

Joey put off calling Yugi for another week and when he was ready to do so, the phone rang as he reached for it. "Hello?" he asked as he picked up.

"Joey, this is ridiculous," said a dark voice he almost didn't recognize. "We need to talk again. **Now**." The tone in Yugi's voice made it clear that he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"All right. I'm on my way." Joey hung up and was soon out the door. He wondered about Yugi's voice as he walked. Why did it sound so dark and demanding? Did it have to do with being the leader? He arrived at Yugi's and rang the bell.

The door opened and Atem was on the other side. As Joey entered, he did a double take at Atem's appearance. He was wearing all black like he had been for two months now, but his eyes were a deeper, darker purple than he remembered. Atem noticed his staring and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he drawled in a dark voice like Yugi and a tone that seemed so unlike the pharaoh; in short it was unnerving.

Joey shook his head as he headed for the living room with Atem behind him. He found the seating arrangement the same as last time. He deliberately sat in the other armchair and had a clear view of everyone. Once Atem sat on the floor beside Yugi, the latter spoke.

"The full moon will occur next week. Joey, you need to be told what to expect. Surely, you have questions as well."

"I do, but you talk first. You might answer some of my questions that way." He glanced around and noticed either dark brown or dark purple eyes around him.

"All right. Let me start at the beginning. When Ryou and I changed, we were consumed by our dark sides which exists in all werewolves. I believe the more innocent one is, the faster the darkness takes over. But, if that's the case, then Bakura would not have turned dark when he did." He looked curiously at his omega.

"I agree with your innocence theory but I suggest expanding it to add that dark humans will embrace the darkness just as easily." He nodded at his fellow omega. "Atem wasn't innocent or dark, but a balance of both which may be why it took him time to go dark."

"But what causes the darkness? How long could it take?" Joey asked.

"You mean what causes it to take over and grow? The first step is killing without guilt. Ryou and I killed the first night and felt awful about it, but by the second night, we felt our dark sides getting stronger and gave in to it because it was so strong. We ended up killing and eating humans soon after biting Atem and Bakura." He nodded to the omegas to talk.

"I noticed that Yugi's eyes had darkened the morning after I was bitten and he was quite angry that I didn't leave before he changed to a wolf. He told me that killing was inevitable and that I would like it once I did it. Yugi was dark and a killer by then and he loved what he became. It was at that point that I was informed I was an omega and would want to make Yugi happy in any way I could." Atem nodded to Bakura.

"I too noticed that Ryou's eyes had darkened and was angry as well. He said that by killing, the darkness starts to grow and eating intensified that darkness. Both actions eliminate the innocence of the person and are dark in a way that cannot be defeated and it only grows. I was told I would be an omega only I would want to make both of them happy. I accepted what would happen to me and become darker than I already was." He nodded to Solomon.

"Atem and Bakura were bitten by accident, I was bitten on purpose to be an advisor. I am a submissive omega who listens to all four of them as my fellow omegas are dominant over me by pack hierarchy or something else that designates these positions. I was told that the dark eyes and voice are indicators of one's darkness in human form. You can see and hear our darkness which I've noticed is greater than last month.

"It took me two night to give in. I was told repeatedly to give in, that it's easier to do so. I gave in to killing because Atem's life was in danger and that was my first night. The night you were attacked was when I ate for the first time."

"So, you're suggesting I give in almost immediately. I can't see myself doing that."

"I had that same belief and so did Grandpa," Atem said. "Clearly, we were wrong. Trust us, Joey: Allow the darkness to take over once you've changed. Or you could allow it to take over now?" He glanced at Yugi.

"Atem's right; with the moon coming next week, I already sense the wolf in you is ready to come out." He looked around at his pack, his nose flaring and his eyes widening.

"Yugi?" Solomon asked, alarmed by Yugi's actions.

"Everyone's scents have changed except for Joey's," Yugi said in awe.

"Yours hasn't changed, Yugi," Ryou said. "What does your nose tell you?"

Yugi's nose flared again and he sat up straighter. "Ryou, you have the position of beta which is directly below me. Atem, you're a subordinate which obey the alpha and beta and is dominant over the lower-ranking members." His nose flared again and he looked embarrassed. "Sorry Bakura and Grandpa, you're still omegas and so is Joey."

"So Atem has a dominant role now?" Bakura grumbled.

"Atem hasn't shown as much insubordination as you have," Yugi snapped. "That's why his scent has changed. Ryou's been following my lead while still having some dominance and that's why he's now a beta."

"I can live with that," Ryou said.

"Bakura did say I was the more dominant omega last month," Atem said. "So, my scent could have changed because of that, too."

"Excuse me," Joey cut in. "But, what is an omega?"

"They are what makes up the majority of our pack. Grandpa is the advisor and Bakura…well he's kind of a troublemaker," Yugi said. Bakura scowled, but said nothing. "Your willingness to give in to the darkness and to listen to Atem, Ryou, and me will determine your omega status."

"_You'll need to meet us here next week to change. You can either give in then or give in now._" Yugi's words chased themselves in Joey's head and he moaned slightly. _I either give in now or later. No matter which one I choose, it seems I'll go dark in the end. Well, if that's how it's gonna be, I'd rather do it my way rather than be forced._

Joey pulled himself to a sitting position, closed his eyes, and relaxed his guard. He sensed his wolf and it did indeed want to come out. _I sense the darkness and it wants to take over. _He probed the darkness' desires and found that it wanted Joey to think more like a wolf, to kill and eat, and to listen to his superiors._ Doesn't seem too bad, except maybe the kill and eat part. But, I'll accept it all._ He felt his dark side sweep over him and he embraced it eagerly. He opened his eyes, the shadow of the wolf stirring in their depths before dissipating.


	7. Omega Order

Chapter Seven\- Omega Order

Joey headed for Yugi's a week later about an hour before sunset to his first full moon. He spotted Ryou and Bakura coming up from the sidewalk behind him and stepped aside to let them pass first. Yes, Bakura was an omega like him, but he hadn't changed yet, so Bakura was more dominant than him. Ryou knocked and the door was opened by Yugi. He nodded to Ryou and Bakura, but paused as Joey came in. He tilted his head as he regarded the blonde before flashing a smirk and nodding. Joey returned the nod and gestured for Yugi to lead the way.

Yugi still had a smirk on his face as he came into the living room with Joey behind him. _I saw the wolf in his eyes. He let the darkness take over already. Good._ He looked at Ryou and tilted his head at Joey. Ryou smirked and nodded. He had suspected that Joey was thinking like a wolf by letting Ryou and Bakura pass him on the sidewalk.

Joey saw that everyone was removing their clothes and he followed their lead. He looked forward to changing and following Yugi's orders as well as Ryou and Atem's. _I let my darkness out and allowed it to grow over the last week. I am a dark wolf on the inside and I'm ready to be one on the outside._

Atem licked his lips as he stood with his pack. He was nervous and excited about his first night in his new role. He wasn't sure how he would act as a subordinate or how the omegas would act toward him, but was certain his wolf's instincts would make it clear. _It's one thing when I'm acting and thinking like a wolf when human, it's another when a new aspect is introduced to the pack._

Yugi noticed Ryou trembling and headed to him. "Excited, Ryou?" he asked, his nose identifying the scent of the emotion.

"Yeah. I look forward to my new role. I acknowledge that I'm giving you more authority, but I don't mind."

"You're still dominant, I just have more of it as alpha and leader."

"And you wear both well."

The omegas were silent as they watched the sunset. They were anxious to change and it was obvious in their facial expressions. The higher-ranked members fell silent as the sun dipped lower. A light breeze came in and ruffled their hair before the sun vanished. Yugi howled to the night as did Ryou, Atem, Bakura, and Solomon. Joey felt a thrill at hearing Yugi howl, so when Solomon finished howling, Joey didn't hesitate in howling as well.

Joey gave a low growl as he sprouted yellow fur and sharp claw grew out of his fingers. He flexed his fingers, causing the claws to curl inward. _Cool_, he thought. His hands soon conformed into paws and he felt his spine curl, forcing him to his paws and knees. He closed his eyes, urging himself to change faster. The sooner the change was finished the sooner he could show his willingness to be dark. He felt his back paws form and the swishing of a tail against his legs while he gained the ears, muzzle, and glowing red eyes of a werewolf. He opened his eyes as his change finished and showed his respect to his alpha, beta, and subordinate who nodded in turn at accepting his actions.

**Let's go hunt,** Yugi declared. He went out the window, followed by Ryou, Atem, and finally the omegas. Yugi led the familiar path to the run-down houses, sniffing out for a suitable target. A likely one came to him and he licked his chops. There were lots of humans in that one; at least twelve spaced out in a two-story building. _Hmm, the pack can split into two units. I'll lead one and Ryou will lead the other._

**I found our target,** he announced, pointing a foreleg at it. **We will split into two units. I will take the second floor with Bakura and Joey. Ryou, you take the first floor with Atem and Grandpa.**

All five nodded and followed their leader into the house as one pack before splitting into their designated units. As Yugi climbed up the stairs, he said, **Joey, you will make the first kill with Bakura as backup.**

**Yes, Yugi,** Joey answered.

**As you wish,** Bakura replied.

They reached the second floor and Yugi sniffed the air. _I don't believe it,_ he thought. _An even split; six on each floor. There's four to the right and two on the left. _**Joey, Bakura. Take the right. There's four humans there.**

Both wolves immediately stalked off to the right while Yugi stood at the top of the stairs in order to prevent any chance of escape. Everyone was going to get a change to eat tonight. _I wonder if Joey will eat tonight. He's let his dark side out, but how far did it go?_

Joey and Bakura slunk toward the room that Bakura indicated contained the humans. **Do you intend to eat your kills?**

**Of course I do. At least until I'm full.**

Bakura nodded as they crouched by the doorway. _He sounds as dark as can be for his first night and month, except for his voice which has no dark tinge to it yet. Good. The darkness has completely taken over. His killing ability will need work, though since he's never killed before._

Joey crouched before speeding into the room and latching onto the throat of a child and tearing it off. The other three occupants, all children, screamed in terror as Joey brutally killed their siblings before turning, snarling, onto another child. The other two made for the door but came to a stop when Bakura blocked the door, growling before slashing at their throats, severing the main arteries and instantly killing them. They hit the floor as Bakura turned as he heard snarling and sounds of terror. _Sounds like Yugi killing the other humans,_ he thought as he licked his claws.

Yugi strained his ears for any sound of killing or howls for help. He nearly jumped as a scream of terror sounded and brought sounds from the left. Two adults ran out of a room and into the hall where they stopped at the sight of Yugi. He snarled viciously at them and the female screamed. The male interposed himself between the werewolf and the female. Yugi inwardly scoffed. It didn't matter who died first; both would be killed. Yugi leaped, teeth bared and claws whirling. He slashed furiously at the man, striking the throat as his teeth tore a chunk out of an arm. He landed lightly as the man fell, dead. He turned to the woman and quickly, viciously, and brutally killed her, howling in pleasure and from a killing frenzy. He heard clicking claws and turned to see Bakura. **Well?**

**Joey killed two children and I killed two as well. When I left to report, Joey was eating the first one he killed.**

**Is he? That's wonderful. Thank you, Bakura. You may go and eat.**

Bakura nodded and headed for his kills while Yugi hungrily tore into the man.

**Ryou?** Atem said. **I understand why Yugi took Joey, but why Bakura?**

**He needs to be less insubordinate and as Yugi is the alpha and leader, he'll drill that point into him, if need be.** Ryou sniffed the air. **Hmm, all six are in one room. I have to admit, I'm surprised our prey was so evenly spaced out. Okay, I'll block the doorway and you two go in and kill.**

**Yes, Ryou,** they said.

Ryou stood in the doorway and watched in delight as the others slunk into the room before speeding around, murdering the humans. A teenage boy ran toward Ryou, intent on knocking him aside, but the white wolf stood his ground, baring his teeth and growling before tackling the boy. His claws and teeth slashed and bit at the face before his back claws ripped apart the chest. He heard Yugi howl in pleasure upstairs and Ryou also howled, eliciting howls from Atem and Solomon. All three settled down to eating and Ryou marveled at how Atem and Solomon obeyed him the same when he was an alpha. _Being a beta isn't too different from an alpha except Yugi has authority over me._

Yugi came down with Bakura and Joey, all having eaten their fill. Ryou turned to them. **How did it go?** he asked.

**It went perfectly. Joey has killed and eaten.**

**Indeed? That is excellent news.**

Joey nodded. **When I was ready to let the darkness in, I didn't like the idea of killing and eating, but I know I couldn't be dark unless I accepted it all.**

**I'm pleased you gave in. I'm proud of you, Joey.**

Joey stood tall at Yugi's praise while Bakura sulked, jealousy blooming in his chest. _I was dark before I was bitten and I accepted the darkness immediately when I first changed and yet Joey accepted as fast as I did. I want to be noticed and maybe become a subordinate like Atem._

They left the house and Bakura said, **Maybe we could run through the park? Celebrate Joey successfully becoming dark?**

**I think that's a good idea,** Solomon said. **It would be good exercise.**

**I agree,** Yugi declared. **Let's go for a run.**

The pack entered the park and they broke into full-on sprints, growling darkly to let Joey know how pleased they were at him being dark. Joey snarled back, accepting their pleasure and feeling like a real dark werewolf as well as a pack member. Bakura joined the growls but was also on the look for some way to prove himself worthy of a new role. _I think I know: I'll kill some more. I just need to sniff out a human._ His nose breathed deeply and caught a human's scent. _Yes! Perfect!_

Yugi also smelled the human, but he was tired from running and he could tell that the others felt the same way, so he started veering off away from the scent. The others followed…except Bakura who stood still. **Bakura?** he ventured. The silver wolf didn't answer and then took off toward the scent. **Bakura!** Yugi called. He snarled angrily when Bakura didn't come back. Bakura wasn't listening and he needed to be stopped, but he didn't have the long strides needed to catch up. **Atem, stop him!** he ordered.

Atem didn't answer, but took off after Bakura. He growled under his breath. _What the hell does Bakura think he's doing!? We're all tired and don't need to tangle with a human when tired and full._ Bakura's silver form came into view and Atem invoked his subordinate role. **Bakura, halt! That's an order!** he barked. Bakura ignored him and Atem picked up his pace before leaping and landing squarely on Bakura's back, pinning him to the ground.

Bakura struggled to get out from under the black yellow wolf, but Atem was stronger, despite his slightly smaller size. **Get off me!** he snarled. **Damn it, pharaoh, get off!**

**I'm not a pharaoh anymore,** Atem growled. **I'm a dark wolf and you're subordinate. You're supposed to listen to me as well as Yugi and Ryou.**

**Atem!** called a voice that sounded like Joey, only darker. Sure enough, a yellow werewolf came up to them. **Yugi told me to help you escort Bakura back.**

**Thanks, Joey.** Atem got off in front of Bakura while Joey stood to one side. **All right, Bakura, let's head back and don't even try to get away. Odds are the entire pack would chase you down if you try.**

Bakura sighed and allowed himself to be led back to the pack. _I'm in trouble, no doubt about it._

Yugi paced back and forth, growling angrily. Ryou was also growling, furious at Bakura's disobedience. The sight of three wolves brought Yugi to a halt and he stood there waiting for them to come closer. Bakura stopped in front of Yugi while Atem and Joey moved behind him to join Solomon.

**All right, Bakura,** Yugi snarled. **Explain yourself.**

Bakura slicked back his ears and tucked his tail between his legs, whimpering slightly. Yugi tended to be really scary when angry, especially so when in werewolf form.

Yugi growled in annoyance at Bakura's lack of verbal response and slapped him. **I said, explain yourself!**

**I wanted to kill some more. Prove myself worthy of a new role. I was also jealous of how quickly Joey became dark.**

Everyone looked at Joey, who shook his head. **It wasn't quick at all. I was resistant to kill and eat last week and it took until yesterday to accept it.**

**Oh,** Bakura said quietly.

Yugi looked back at him, fur bristling. **That doesn't excuse your disobeying me! I expected better from you! By all rights, I should kill you! However, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself and earn back my trust in you. You will hunt with Ryou and me supervising you. Atem, you will lead Joey and Grandpa.**

**Yes, Yugi. I also suggest that Bakura meditate during the day,** Atem said. **He refused to stop when I ordered him to do so.**

**Agreed,** Yugi said. **Daytime meditation, Bakura. Maybe that will help re-enforce your obedience to your superiors.**

Bakura sat cross-legged on the floor of a spare room, eyes closed, and looking inside himself. After a long morning sleep, he was led upstairs by Yugi to this room and told to meditate and figure out why he acted the way he did last night. It was clear that Yugi's anger toward him hadn't dissipated and he suspected that anger will turn to stern supervision tonight. _Why did I disobey Yugi and Atem? They are my superiors and I should be obeying their commands, like I obeyed Yugi earlier last night. What is wrong with me!? I went dark on my first night! I ate human flesh on my first night! I easily gave in and much faster than any of the others._

_ But maybe that's the problem. I gave in quickly and didn't allow myself to take it slow and let the darkness grow gradually. It took Yugi and Ryou two nights to go dark, Atem took a month, Solomon took two nights, and Joey took about a week and a half. Everyone took longer than me. I'm the black sheep of the pack, ironically enough. Perhaps a dark human before being bitten becomes a loose cannon at some point. But, I don't want to be a loose cannon anymore. So…what __do__ I want?_

_ I want to kill and eat. I want to make my superiors happy with me. I want to be the best dark wolf I can be._

Hours later, Bakura emerged from the room at the order of Ryou as it was almost dark. He trotted into the living room and started to take off his clothes. Once he was naked, he stood calmly in place, and looked blandly at Joey as he came over. "So," the blonde said softly, his now dark brown eyes staring intently at Bakura. "Are you ready to listen and obey?"

"I am," he replied. "I spent time determining what I want. I want to be treated well as I kill and eat. In order to be treated well, I must obey my superiors."

Joey nodded. "I feel the same way," he said before night fell. Yugi howled and the other five howled in response before all six shifted to werewolf form.

**All right, like I said last night, Ryou and Bakura are with me. Atem, you lead Joey and Grandpa. We're going to hunt in two separate units. Atem, take your unit to one place and I'll take mine somewhere else. Let's move out.**

Atem leaped out the window with his omegas behind him. Yugi leaped out to see all three moving out with Atem in the lead. Ryou landed next to him and Bakura landed in front to both and stood at attention. **So, Bakura. Come to any revelations during you meditation?** Yugi asked, sounding as stern as Bakura had suspected.

**Yes, Yugi. I want to be the best dark wolf I can be and that means acting like the omega I am and listening to you two and Atem.**

**I hope so,** Yugi said. **You are the lowest omega right now. If you hope to be equal to Joey, you will do as you're told.**

Bakura bowed his head. **Yes, Yugi. I'll do what you say.**

Yugi nodded. **I saw the other unit heading in the direction of the run-down area. I say we hunt the streets.**

**Sounds good to me,** Ryou said.

**Let's go,** Yugi said and took off in the opposite direction of the other unit, the other two following him.

Atem looked at Joey. **Bakura said he wants to be treated well and will listen to his superiors to achieve that end?**

Joey nodded. **Yes, he did. Uh, what would happen if he doesn't?**

**If he doesn't listen tonight or tomorrow, it's possible that a month of meditation would be in order. If he shows gross insubordination within these two nights and shows no remorse, he will be killed. However, given Yugi's state of mind, Bakura's only got one chance to stay alive.** Atem spoke casually of Bakura possibly being killed and Joey felt a twinge of horror at how dark his subordinate sounded. In fact, he had witnessed a level of anger and violence in Yugi last night that he had never seen before in his best friend and that included that time Yugi growled at him back before he knew why the alpha had growled. Joey's silence caught Atem's attention and he looked sharply at him. **You wouldn't be feeling sad about that possibility, would you? An alpha cannot have members that won't obey.**

Joey chose his words carefully, knowing that Atem could likely slap him for the wrong phrase. **A soft emotion in me would not be unusual, would it? I mean, this is only my second night.**

**Yes, you're right. It's not unusual. Yugi and Ryou didn't go completely dark until later on their second night. The night's still young. I don't want to get your hopes up, Joey but it's possible that your omega status is above Bakura and below Grandpa.**

**I'm possibly in the middle. Sounds like a good place to me.**

Meanwhile, Solomon was sniffing for prey to kill and eat. Atem had decided that Solomon needed to work on his tracking skills. He knew what humans smelled like, but he needed to track them. He breathed deeply and the scent of prey wafted up to him. He stopped, breathing deeply, and turning his head this way and that. **Got it,** he said. **This way.** He led them between two houses and onto another deserted street. He followed his nose to a house and scented four humans inside.

**Good job,** Atem praised and Solomon stood tall upon hearing it. **Now, follow me.** He crept inside with his omegas behind him. His more experienced nose quickly discerned where their prey was located and charged into the room to tackle a man while Joey took a woman and Solomon corner two children. Atem pinned the man with his claws at the throat and quickly glanced over to see Joey rip the woman's throat out before turning back to his target.

He saw the flash of a blade before it was buried in the center of his chest. He howled in agony and felt himself being shoved aside. He landed on his side and attempted to get up, but a splintered piece of wood came crashing down on his head and side. He howled in pain as he felt splinters pierce his fur and skin before losing consciousness.

**Atem! No!** Joey howled in anger before he tackled the man, snarling furiously. His claws ripped through the man's chest and his teeth tore off the throat. He continued to slash savagely for a few minutes until Solomon, his own victims dead, said, **That's enough, Joey.**

Joey immediately stopped, recognizing Solomon's dominance, and blinked at the torn body in front of him. He trotted over to Atem as did Solomon. The yellow werewolf nudged Atem, whimpering slightly. **Atem? Atem, please wake up,** he pleaded.

Atem's eyes opened blearily and peered up at his omegas. He winced at the pain he felt. **I'll…be all right,** he managed to say.

Solomon leaned down, seized the blade's handle in his teeth, and pulled it out, causing Atem to howl in pain once more. Blood welled up from the wound, but Solomon started nursing it once he had dropped the weapon. Joey began picking splinters out. **I'm sorry,** Atem said. **I got distracted and brought this attack down on me.**

**Be that as it may, it had a positive outcome,** Solomon said between licks. **I saw Joey's eyes flare brighter as he attacked your attacker. I think his soft emotions are gone.**

**He's right,** Joey growled, his voice now carrying a dark sound to it as he swept away splinters with his claws. **That jerk dared attack my subordinate, my superior. I wasn't going to let him get away with that!** He pulled the body over to Atem. **I suggest you eat and get some strength back.**

**I agree with Joey. It will help with the healing process. Werewolves have incredible healing properties and food speeds up the process.**

**I will accept your suggestion.** Atem said as he pulled some flesh off and started to eat it. Solomon's knowledge of healing clearly came from the advisor side of him that had been unlocked last month. _I wonder if he shared that piece of advice with Yugi and Ryou._

Bakura snarled as he leaped upon his victim, slashing viciously which killed the human instantly. He ripped the body open and began to feast. He was aware of Yugi and Ryou's eyes upon him, but didn't let himself be bothered by it. _They have every right to scrutinize my actions. I have to earn back not just Yugi's trust, but Ryou's as well._ Once he had consumed his meal, he returned to his unit and followed him to find victims for Yugi and Ryou. They came across a pair of males and Yugi and Ryou pinned both down. Ryou quickly and effectively killed his victim, but Yugi was having trouble getting his teeth and claws to the throat. He knew he was smaller than the rest of his pack, but his leadership ability and vicious attitude gave him the role of leader. He struggled to attack his victim, but the man kept a hand planted on the wolf's chest. He snarled in frustration.

The man's fingers gripped Yugi's fur and skin and tossed him across the ground. Yugi landed on his side and the man was upon him before he could get up. The man punched Yugi all over his body and Yugi whined and howled at the punches. He felt a fist hit his throat and yelped as the other fist hit the base of his head. Yugi lost consciousness, but not before hearing an enraged snarl.

Ryou watched in horror as Yugi struggled to kill his prey. Yugi's small form gave him the fastest speed of the rest of the pack as well as the same strengths, but his shorter limbs were a disadvantage at times, as this attack proved. He gaped as the man threw Yugi off him and then leaped onto the black magenta werewolf, punching his body almost mercilessly. He was frozen in shock and anger as he saw one fist hit the throat as Yugi whined and howled in pain. He heard a yelp and Yugi fell unconscious as a blow hit the base of his head.

**No! Yugi!** Bakura snarled in a rage. He ran forward and plowed into the man, knocking him off Yugi. Bakura proceeded to savage the man, even past the point where the man had died.

**Bakura, enough!** Ryou ordered. Bakura instantly obeyed and followed Ryou to Yugi's side. Ryou immediately nursed the more serious injuries while Bakura tended to the minor ones until Ryou said, **Bakura, bring that body over here so that Yugi can get some food when he wakes.**

Bakura didn't understand, but wasn't going to ignore an order. **Yes, Ryou.** Bakura seized the body with his teeth and pulled it over. Yugi's paws twitched before his eyes opened. **Yugi!** Bakura said in relief. **You're awake!**

**Yeah…but I hurt all over,** he groaned.

Ryou tore a hunk off the body and put it in front of Yugi's muzzle. **Here. It'll help with the healing process. Thank goodness, Solomon told us about this last month.**

Yugi hungrily tore into the chunk and devoured it quickly. Ryou ad Bakura took turns bringing Yugi his meat until he was full. He struggled to his paws and staggered slightly. **Uh,** he groaned.

**Yugi, would you like some help?** Bakura asked timidly.

**If you wouldn't mind, Bakura, could I ride on your back on the way home?**

**Of course you can.** Bakura crouched down and Yugi draped himself over so that his head rested on Bakura's shoulder blade. The silver werewolf stood up and slowly, carefully started home, Ryou in the lead.

**Bakura, I heard a snarl before I passed out. That was you, wasn't it?**

**Yes, Yugi. I was angry that he was attacking you, my alpha.**

**You saved my life. Bakura, you have my trust again.**

**Thank you.** Bakura followed Ryou back to the house and the two of them helped Yugi in through the window and onto the couch. Yugi laid there for a few minutes before sniffing the air. **The other unit's back,** he said.

Solomon entered the room and then took Atem's front half on his back and then Joey climbed in, supporting Atem's back half. Yugi gasped, his injuries forgotten. **Atem! Grandpa, what happened?**

**Atem's victim fought back. He stuck a blade in his chest and hit him with a splintered board which had left splinters in him. Joey killed him, leaving behind his remaining soft emotions. Yugi, you've been hurt, too!**

**Yeah, my shorter limbs allowed my victim to throw me off and punch me. Bakura saved my life and has my trust again.**

**He…did?** Atem moaned from the floor.

**Yeah,** Ryou said. **He was enraged at Yugi's attack and slashed viciously. He kept slashing until I ordered him to stop.**

**Same thing with Joey. He kept attacking until I told him to stop.**

**I say Bakura has the same omega status as Joey,** Yugi declared.

**I advise that you and Atem get some rest,** Solomon said. **The pack can bring home food for you tomorrow night.**

**You want us to stay home tomorrow?** Yugi gasped. _Surely, both of us will be fine tomorrow night._

**Yugi,** Ryou said. **Both of you are badly hurt and shouldn't do anything that might make them worse.**

**Ryou makes sense,** Atem said. **I'll stay home tomorrow.**

Yugi growled softly. **Fine,** he said at last. **I'll stay home, but everyone hunts together.**

**Of course. Tomorrow there will only be four hunting,** Ryou pointed out.

**Oh, yeah.** Yugi closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly. A few minutes later, so was Atem. Ryou and the others kept watch over them and didn't sleep until almost morning.

Yugi felt sun on his back and opened his eyes to see his pack naked and asleep. Atem was also awake and rolling onto his back. Both of them locked eyes: Eyes darkened by the nature of their vicious werewolf sides. They would miss out on hunting tonight, but next month they would be able to indulge in those dark sides again.

The End


End file.
